Harry Potter et la prophétie de la lune rouge
by princesszofia
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE...
1. L'adoption

attention : J'ai réécris les chapitre 1,2,3 et 4 de ma fic sous la proposition de ma chère revieweuse (est ce que c'est un mot sa? nannnnn) Il n'y a que pour l'instant les chapitre 1 et 2, les chapitre 3 et 4 ne tarderont pas… merci de me laisser une review afin que je sache se que vous en penser (pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu tant mieux reviewer moi pareil!! lol) Pour le chapitre 10, eh bien je lai pas commencer v_v.

Harry Potter et la prophétie de la 

Lune Rouge

par Valharry Potter

__

Le vent faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns à mesure qu'elle avançait vers ce terrain surélevé. Là haut se dressait un énorme saule pleureur bercé par le vent et le sol étais tapissé de rosiers qui donnaient à l'air un parfum d'été. Ce lieu maudit faisait rêver la jeune fille. Maudit car elle savait que ce terrain serais bientôt la scène d'un terrible spectacle. Elle contempla la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La ville de Godric's Hollow dormait paisiblement sous cette nuit de pleine lune. La lune pensa-t-elle, quelle astre mystérieux. En effet la lune avait pris une couleur rosée qui tournait au rouge sang. La jeune fille savait bien pourquoi et comment cet couleur singulière qui teintait l'astre avait pris le dessus sur les couleurs habituelles. Elle observait pour la dernière fois se paysage qu'elle aimait tant. Ce monde où il lui était interdit de rire ou même de pleurer car elle était la ''fille recherchée'' et elle n'y pouvait rien. À cette pensée la jeune fille versa une larme et par la force étrange qui l'obligeait, elle se mit à chanter.

Chapitre 1 L'adoption

Bang Bang Bang!

-Lève toi fainéant et viens préparer le petit déjeuner s'écria la tante Pétunia tandis qu'elle frappait a grand coup sur la porte.

-J'arrive marmonna Harry

Bien entendue, malgré ce réveil brusque, Harry était de bonne humeur car la veille, il avait appris que son parrain Sirius avait été déclaré non coupable. Tous en se remémorant la lettre qui était la cause de son bonheur, il mit ses lunettes, enfila son pantalon jean, un chandail et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner comme le lui avait ordonné la tante Pétunia. Contrairement aux autres matins, l'oncle Vernon était d'une humeur joyeuse que Harry n'avait connu que quelques fois : lorsque la tante Marge venait faire un tour chez les Dursley. Cette supposition fut bientôt confirmée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. L'oncle Vernon alla ouvrir suivi de Dudley. Harry lui aussi s'y dirigea mais avant même qu'il soit sorti de la cuisine, la tante Pétunia le prit par l'épaule et lui dit :

- Je t'avertit que si quelque chose d'anormal se produit, tu ne seras pas nourri de la semaine.

Suite à cette avertissement, il suivit Pétunia jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Marge était à côté de Vernon tout en lui racontant toutes sortes d'histoires. À côté d'elle, se tenait une jolie jeune fille. Elle était grande et ses cheveux bruns bouclés lui retombait sur les épaules. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry c'était ses yeux. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient magnifiques ou bien verts, mais plutôt par ce qu'ils exprimaient. Ils étaient étrangement fascinants car une lueur de tristesse mélangée à de la vivacité pétillait dans ceux-ci. Elle soutenait le regard a en avoir la chair de poule.

- Pétunia s'écria Marge, je te présente Sirina la jeune demoiselle dont je t'ai parlé.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance dit Sirina faisant la révérence.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est bien élevée dit Pétunia

- Hé oui, dans l'orphelinat où elle était, la directrice était très sévère ce qui a donné de bon résultats.

Toute la famille Dursley contemplait Sirina, la couvrait de mérite et l'examinait d'une étrange façon. Quant à Harry, il trouvait cela bien marrant car Sirina avait une expression de quelqu'un qui se trouvait par mis les extra-terrestres. 

- Bon, si vous le désirez nous pourrions passé au salon dit Vernon.

Pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers le salon, la tante Pétunia fit signe à Harry de monter dans sa chambre et d'y rester. Il s'exécuta et se laissa choir sur son lit. Il rêvassa pendant un moment jusqu'à se que l'ont frappe à sa porte. Depuis quand quelqu'un se donnait il la peine de frapper!?

- Oui? répondit il

Une tête bouclé fit son apparition.

- Excuse moi de te déranger mais on m'a dit que s'est ici que je devait mettre ma valise et mes effets personnel dit Sirina sur un ton de ''je suis paumée''

- Euh quoi? Ici c'est ma chambre!!

Harry la regarda avec le même air puis il dirigea son regard vers la valise qui était assez grande pour y loger une personne. Puis un hululement attira son attention. Une énorme cage se dressait derrière la jeune fille et dans celle-ci se trouvait une chouette couleur noir aux reflets violets. 

- Oh je te présente Willow, ma chouette dit elle répondant au regard interrogateur d'Harry. Je vois que toi aussi tu as un oiseau. De qu'elle sorte s'agit il? Demanda t-elle envoyant la cage vide.

- Une chouette aussi répondit il simplement.

La jeune fille semblait un tantinet mal à l'aise.

- Je crois qu'on a pas été présenté dit Harry essayant de rester le plus naturel possible

- Oui tu as raison… je suis Sirina ''la nouvelle fille de Marge''. Elle m'a adoptée…

- Oh je vois, moi je suis…

- Harry, Harry Potter

Harry se figea sur place la bouche ouverte mais la referma rapidement.

- Euh comment le sais tu?

Mais Harry savait déjà la réponse à cette question. Les seul être vivants qui connaissaient son nom et ne lui reprochaient pas étaient….

- Eh bien voyant ta cicatrice, quelle sorcière ou même sorcier ne te reconnaîtrait pas?! répondit elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry en ressentit une certaine gêne. Il détestait que quelqu'un fasse allusion à sa célébrité.

- Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici avec Marge?

- Euh je crois que c'est une semaine. Ce que je me demande c'est comment je vais rester toute l'été avec elle soupira Sirina.

- Bah! au moins elle t'aime dit il en éclatant de rire.

- Oui quel avantage répondit elle ironiquement.

Le reste de la journée se passa très rapidement et Harry fit de plus ample connaissance avec sa compagne. Elle venait de Durmstrang, l'école de sorcellerie Bulgare et avait changé d'école pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rencontrer ses parents ou du moins de ce qu'elle se souvenait. Elle avait donc vécu dans le même orphelinat jusqu'à se qu'elle ait reçu la lettre de Durmstrang. Elle allait donc à l'école durant l'année et à l'orphelinat durant l'été jusqu'à se que la tante Marge l'adopte et elle affirmait qu'elle la détestait. " Maudit chiens! tu sais vraiment pas c'est quoi de vivre avec des Bulldogs Harry surtout quand la maîtresse les considère comme des enfants!!! " avait elle dit.

***

- Bonjour Harry!

- Ah salut Sirie (nouveau surnom que Harry lui avait donné)

- T'a passé une bonne nuit?

- Ouais malgré que le sol était un peu froid en bas mais bon….

Le jour de l'arrivée de Sirina, Harry avait du " prêter " sa chambre à celle-ci sous les ordres de la tante Pétunia. Il avait donc du dormir au salon sur le tapis avec seulement une couverture et un coussin. Le matin, il devait s'assurer de se lever avant tout le monde pour que personne ne le voie dans le salon.

- Oh… Sirina avait pris un air mal à l'aise mais Harry la rassura vite que ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute. Ah oui j'oubliais, tu as reçu ça par hiboux express.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qui était étampée de l'emblème de Poudlard. C'était la liste des fournitures scolaire pour l'année qui allait débuter.

- Moi aussi j'en ai reçu une! Mme Minerva Mcgonnagall m'a donné les instructions car même si je suis en 5ème je dois mettre euh… un… un cha.. un choi…

- Le choixpeau répondit Harry

- Ouais ce truc là…

- J'espère que tu vas être à Gryffondor! C'est ma maison. Tu vas voir, si tu y es envoyée, tu vas bien t'amusée. Il y a mes deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione […]

Sirina lui adressa un sourire. Elle aimerais bien être dans cette maison. Tout à coup, quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre.

- Oh Hedwige s'écria Harry tout en ouvrant la fenêtre pour y laisser entrer l'énorme chouette blanche. Mais où étais tu!!? Ca fait 4 jours que je t'attend!

Hedwige pris un air désolée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et alla directement dans sa cage pour se rafraîchir. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'autre cage avec l'oiseau. Hedwige n'avait pas l'air du tout contente qu'une autre chouette soit sur son territoire.

- Arrête de faire cette tête là dit Harry voyant son regard de colère.

Sirina quant à elle éclata de rire. Harry re retourna et vit que la chouette de Sirina avait le même air qu'Hedwige.

- Je crois bien qu'elles ne s'aiment pas s'exclama-t-elle

***

Il restait qu'une minute avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Plus que 30 secondes…5…4…3…2…1

- Bon anniversaire Harry! souffla Sirina

- Merci!

Elle lui tendit un paquet sur lequel était inscrit ''Joyeux anniversaire à mon nouvel ami'' Il ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une étrange harpe dorée sur laquelle était gravé de couleur argent ''Esparada Lunovita''

- C'est une harpe de Versailles! affirma Sirina voyant l'air étonné d'Harry

- Une quoi?

- Harpe de Versailles. Lorsque tu prononces les mots gravés, elle se met a jouer de la musique.

Harry, étonné, prononça les mots et la harpe entama une jolie mélodie. La mélodie était accompagnée d'une magnifique voix envoûtante.

- Merci! C'est magnifique!!!

Elle lui adressa un de ses sourires les plus radieux.

- Elles sont très rares et certains prétendent qu'elles ont des pouvoirs magiques dépassant toutes imaginations mais je ne crois pas en ces légendes. Je crois qu'elles ne sont en faite que de simples instruments de musique fabriqué par les mages.

Tout à coup, quelques bruit qui provenait de la fenêtre attira l'attention d'Harry. Il alla ouvrir et une volée de plume fit son entrée. Il y avait plusieurs hiboux dont celui de Ron, celui d'Hermione et d'autre hiboux que Harry ne connaissait pas. Tout les hiboux firent tombé des paquets aux pieds de Sirina et d'Harry. Il prit d'abord celui de Ron..

__

Cher Harry

Je ne te demanderais pas comment sont tes moldus avec toi puisque je sais déjà la réponse… Nous ici tout vas bien malgré que mon père n'est jamais à la maison et Percy radote tous le temps qu'il est plus important que jamais. Toute ma famille te souhaite le bonjour et joyeux anniversaire! Dans l'enveloppe tu y trouveras trois cadeaux. Nos noms sont inscrit selon ceux qui te l'on offert… moi, les jumeaux et Ginny! Saurais-tu par hasard où est Hermione??? Elle refuse de me le dire dans ses lettre. Je commence à penser qu'elle est chez son Vicky!!!! 

Bon je dois te laisser à la 

Prochaine Ron

Prêt de lui était tombé trois paquets. Un orange, un jaune et l'autre vert.

Il commença avec celui qui était vert puisque était sa couleur préférée. Il contenait une figurine de Quidditch et le joueur représenté était……lui!!!!

Dans un petit mot qui accompagnait le paquet, Ron lui avait confié qu'une nouvelle boutique avait été ouverte à pré au lard, et que tout le magasin ne contenait que des choses sur lui! Harry était très surpris Sirina également.

Dite donc c'est qu'on es devenue encore plus célèbre monsieur Potter? Dit Sirina d'un ton sarcastique. Dite donc c'est qu'on est jalouse! Lança Harry avec le sourire en coin. Ouais, ouais ouvre donc les autres paquets! 

Le jaune contenait un album photo. C'était de Ginny. À l'interieur, il y avait des photos de la famille Weasley au grand complet!!!

Celui orange qui devait sans doute venir des jumeaux, contenait plein de bonbon et de tarte que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Sur un bout de papier les jumeaux avait écrit que c'était de nouvelles farces et Harry se promit de les essayer sur Dudley.

Ensuite Harry prit le hibou d'Hermione et remarqua qu'il était très fatigué.

Dans le paquet, il y trouva la nouvelle édition du livre de Quidditch et à l'intérieure la signature de … Viktor Krum!!! Harry prit la lettre qui accompagnait le paquet et lu

__

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tout vas bien chez toi! Moi, et bien je ne pourrais te dire puisque je ne suis pas chez moi! Je suis chez Viktor mais ne le dit pas à Ron. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'aime pas que je parle de Viktor. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!! On a pensé que ce livre te plairait bien!

J'ai hâte qu'on se voit au chemin de traverse et je t'écrirai pour te confirmer la date et l'heure.

À bientôt Hermione xxx

- Ouais tu es gâté monsieur le célèbre et on dirais que Hermione se sent plus proche dit Sirina en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit aussitôt. C'est vrai qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais envoyé des baisers dans ses lettres! Il ne répondit rien.

Les autres hiboux appartenaient à Sirius et Hagrid.

Étrangement, le paquet de Hagrid n'était pas accompagné d'une lettre.

Hagrid lui offrit un livre sur les créatures des marais. Contrairement à lui, Sirina s'intéressa beaucoup au livre et Harry le lui prêta. Le dernier hibou appartenait à Sirius. Harry prit la lettre et commença à la lire.

__

Allô Harry!!

comment vas-tu?! Bon alors je t'annonce officiellement que j'ai un travail!!! Je suis maintenant travailleur dans la recherche pour contrer la magie noir. Je vais donc être très occupé et je ne pourrai pas te voir souvent. Mais j'espère qu'on vas garder un bon contact en s'écrivant!!!

Sirius lui offrit des bonbons et un gâteau et Harry s'empressa de les mettre dans sa cachette secrète dont seul Sirina connaissait l'existence.

Harry se promit de leur envoyer à chacun une carte de remerciement et se recoucha. Sirina lui dit Bonne nuit et alla également se coucher le livre à la main, le nez plongé dedans.

Le reste de la semaine se passa vite et Harry craignait le jour du départ de Sirina. Durant la dernière journée, Sirina réussi a convaincre sa tante et son oncle de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été a insistant sur le fait qu'elle aimait beaucoup Dudley et voulait passer le reste de l'été en sa compagnie. Les Dursley, touchés, acceptèrent croyant cela vrai. Un jour, au petit déjeuner, Harry reçu une lettre d'Hermione. Elle lui disait la date et l'heure du rendez-vous au chemin de traverse qui était fixé une semaine avant la rentrée.

Oncle Vernon, est ce que tu vas pouvoir m'amener au… euh…..où est ce que je dois aller acheter mes affaires…tu sais.. Tu crois que je suis à ton service? Dit il d'un ton sec Tu sais mon oncle je dois aller faire quelque course cette journée là, tu le laisseras la en passant. S'empressa d'ajouter Sirina qui avait compris la situation. Et que dois tu aller acheter dans ce coin de la ville? Il y a …euh une nouvelle boutique et je voudrais la visiter! Bon c'est d'accord je vous y amènerai mais je fais cela pour toi! 

***

Les trois semaines précédant la date du rendez-vous au chemin de traverse, passèrent très rapidement. Harry passait son temps avec Sirina qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas ne pas éveillé de soupçons. Dudley doutait bien que Sirina était amie avec Harry et les espionnait souvent. Il avait même fallu, un jour, qu'elle lance la tarte canaris qu'elle tenait a la main, en pleine figure a Harry car Dudley l'avait aperçue dans la chambre d'Harry et s'était empressé de l'accuser. Elle avait donc fait mine que la tarte était destinée à Harry et non à Dudley. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirina était de venue la grande confidente d'Harry car puisque Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, Harry gardait toute son attention sur sa seule amie présente. Il lui disait tout et lui racontait ce qu'il avait vécu durant les dernières années avec beaucoup d'émotion. Il lui avait même avouer son faible pour Cho. Quand il avait parlé de la mort de Cédric, il s'était mis à pleurer. Sirina s'était empressée de le serrer contre elle et de le consoler. Harry se sentait toujours mieux après chaque confidence. Surtout celle de Cédric car il se sentait terriblement responsable de sa mort.

***

Le grand jour de la rencontre était enfin arrivé. Harry s'était levé du bon pied se jour là, mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : Comment Sirina se débrouillera-t-elle pour que la tante Marge, qui l'avait inscrite dans un collège, ne sache pas qu'elle est une sorcière. Il lui demanda lorsqu'il la vit arriver dans la cuisine et elle lui répondit :

- Eh bien, moi aussi je me posais la question. J'ai honte de le dire mais.. je vais m'enfuir…

- Quoi! mais comment vas-tu faire!!!?

Je ne sais pas… 

reviews!!!!


	2. La peur soudaine

Chapitre réécris!!!

Chapitre 2 La peur soudaine

Arrivé au devant du Chaudron Baveur, Sirina du inventer une histoire à l'oncle Vernon afin qu'il lui donne la permission de faire ses emplettes seule. Après une longue conversation qui parut durer une éternité pour Harry, l'oncle Vernon accepta. Sirina était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller pour la première fois au chemin de traverse car les élèves de Durmstrang n'allait pas à cet endroit pour faire leurs achats scolaires. Au moment même qu'Harry et Sirina entrait au Chaudron', Ron et Hermione accourait vers eux.

Ils avaient tout les deux énormément changé. Hermione avait grandi, ses hanches avait élargie mais se qui sauta le plus aux yeux d'Harry était les jolies rondeurs que le buste de celle-ci, avait pris. Après tout, Harry aussi avait changer, même sa vision des filles… Quant à Ron, ce sont ses épaules qui avaient élargie. Il avait également grandi et paraissait beaucoup plus musclé que l'an dernier. Même son allure était différente. Il était plus décontracter et paraissait plus ''calme''. C'était sa façon de marcher qui avait donné cette impression à Harry.

-Harry! dirent-ils en cœur.

-Bonjour!

-Je suis contente de te voir, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point!!! dit Hermione avec un large sourire. Comment vas-tu depuis le mois de Juin? Tu n'as pas fait de rêves concernant tu-sais-qui? As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius? J'ai aussi appris… elle s'interrompit en voyant Sirina que se tenait derrière Harry. Tien s'est une nouvelle? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, lui c'est Ron Weasley et toi?

-Sirina Caine (a prononcer comme le jus McCaine je vous pris)

-Enchantée de te connaître!

Contrairement à Hermione, Ron n'avait pas du tout l'air enchanté.

-Tu viens d'où demanda Hermione qui avait complètement oublié les garçon

-Durmstrang

-Oh sa c'est super!!! Tu connais Viktor Krump???

A ces mots, Harry remarqua une lueur de colère dans les yeux de Ron. Quant à Sirina, elle parut bien mal à l'aise.

-Je le connais peu… Bon je dois vous laissez car je vais aller à une boutique… qu'une amie … m'a parlé… On se revoit plus tard lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

Avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit, elle était déjà partie.

-C'est qui celle-là? Demanda Ron 

-C'est la fille de Tante Marge, elle l'a adopté. 

Harry leur expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur Sirina. 

-En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance! Dit Ron

- Comment ça?!! S'excalama Harry. 

-Je ne sais pas elle est… Comment dire…. Tu as vu ses yeux??? 

-Moi je l'ai trouvé très gentille et ses yeux son très jolis. Alors si tu n'a plus de préjugés à son égard, on pourrait peut- être commencer nos emplettes?? Dit Hermione l'air offusquée.

Ron qui n'avait pas l'air du tout content de la remarque d'Hermione, s'empressa de partir avec Harry à sa suite. Pendant tout l'avant midi, les trois camarades firent leurs achats et passèrent au magasin de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouveaux balais. Harry quitta le magasin déçu. Il avait attendu avec impatience tout l'été pour aller à ce magasin et pourtant celui-ci n'avait rien de neuf. Il se consola en pensant à ce magasin, à Pré au lard, dont Ron lui avait parlé. Un magasin qui ne vendait que des articles le concernant. Quel honneur!!!

Puisqu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur pour y manger. Au le fond de la salle, dans un petit coin sombre, Harry aperçu Sirina qui était en train de lire un livre. Le livre que Hagrid avait offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry et qu'il l'avait prêté à Sirina afin qu'elle puisse le lire.

-Hey!…. Sirina! Dit Hermione.

Ils allèrent la rejoindre.

Tiens, bonjour ! dit Sirina mal à l'aise

-Où étais-tu! Dit Harry, un peu vexé de sa disparition si brusque.

- Il fallait que j'achète quelque chose…

Harry se tut voyant que Sirina était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Il prirent un bon déjeuner et décidèrent d'aller acheter leurs dernières fournitures scolaires qu'il restait : les livres. Pendant le trajet pour se rendre à la boutique, Harry remarqua que Sirina avait l'air inquiète. Elle regardait de tout bords, tout cotés et ne voyait pas où elle allait. Tout à coup, Sirina frappa la dame devant elle par accident ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire tombées toutes les deux. La femme était petite, dodu et blonde. Elle avait un énorme nez gouverner par une verrue. 

- Je suis désolée madame… Avant même que Sirina puisse ajouter un autre mot, la dame se mit à crier et parti en courant.

Sirina qui n'y comprenait rien, haussa les épaules. Harry se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever

-Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée? 

-Non, non …. Ça va… 

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend à cette folle de partir comme ça !!! dit Hermione l'air dédaigneux. 

-Je ne sais pas.. 

-Elle a eu peur de toi dit Ron qui avait un ton un peu trop sûr. 

-Mais non, voyons, pourquoi avoir peur d'elle? dit Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide!

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin, oubliant l'incident. 

Il était bientôt 16h00, Harry et Sirina devaient partir car l'oncle Vernon venait les chercher à l'heure précise.

-Harry tu ne veux pas venir passer le seul jour des vacance qu'il reste chez moi? Proposa Ron.

-J'aimerais bien mais Sirina? 

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, vas-y ! Je m'occuperai avec Dudley. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. 

-Je suis sûr que ma mère voudrait aussi qu'elle vienne. Dit Ron voyant l'air déçu de Harry. 

Harry, surpris de l'invitation de Ron, resta bouche bée. D'ailleurs même Ron n'en revenait pas d'avoir invité Sirina chez lui.

-Mais, et pour l'oncle Vernon ? Dit Harry. 

-Il ne le saura pas! dit Sirina avec un petit clin d'œil. 

-Toi aussi, Hermione tu peux venir! Dit Ron. Il y a assez de place pour-tout le monde depuis que mon père et Percy ne sont plus beaucoup à la maison.

Sirina lui adressa un grand sourire pour toute réponse.

***

Le soir même, Sirina et Harry se faufila dans la maison des Dursley pour aller chercher leurs effets personnel. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que les Dursley, inquiet de la disparitions de Sirina, seraient resté debout au salon. Seul Dudley s'était endormis sur le canapé. Voyant Harry et Sirina arrivé au salon par la cheminée (ils avait utilise la poudre de cheminette et le père de Ron avait, dans un de ces rares temps libres, trafiqué la cheminé des Dursley) ils surent immédiatement que Sirna était une sorcière. Pétunia s'évanouie tandis que Sirina restait bouche bée.

-Petits chenapans s'exclama l'oncle Vernon. Que faites vous ici, attendez que j'appelle Marge. Toi, oh toi, il regardait Harry avec une tel fureur, enferme toi dans ta chambre. Et toi jeune fille, je ne sais pas ce que Marge vas dire…. Comment as-tu pu faire ça!! Suis moi dit il d'un ton ferme, nous allons tout de suite téléphoner a Marge.

-Non je refuse! Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit sur moi dit elle bouillonnante. Je m'en balance de Marge et de vous tous. Vous êtes… argh!

Elle poussa l'oncle Vernon avec une tel force qu'elle réussit a le pousser hors de son chemin malgré son poids. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Harry pour y prendre sa valise et la cage de Willow qui dormait paisiblement a l'intérieure. Harry fit de même. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent les escaliers, l'oncle Vernon avait fait une barricade d'objet divers afin de bloquer l'accès à la cheminée et à la porte d'entrée. Voyant cela, Sirina et Harry se dirigèrent plutôt vers la porte de derrière. Vernon se jeta a leurs trousses. Sirna ouvrit la porte de derrière et se jeta hors de la maison. Puis fut le tour d'Harry qui referma aussitôt la porte coulissante. Il prit ensuite un bout de bois et le mit entre la porte et le mur afin que la porte ne puisse pas s'ouvrir.

-Laisse partir Willow! cria Harry tout en libérant Hedwige.

Sirina s'exécuta. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et vit que Vernon tentait de forcer la porte. Elle chercha alors une issue de secours mais le jardin était entourer d'une haute hais qu'ils ne pouvaient surmonter. 

-J'ai une idée lança Harry. Met ta valise dans la cage!!

Harry sortit son balais et attacha les deux cages d'oiseaux rempli de matériels scolaires et d'effets personnels. Il s'assit sur le manche et s'envola en prenant Sirina au passage. Harry sentit alors l'effet qu'il adorait lorsqu'il montait dans les airs avec son balais. L'air frais lui frôlait le visage et il adorait cette sensation. Par chance, puisque s'était la nuit, personne ne les avaient aperçue sauf Vernon. Mais Harry savait que celui-ci ne dirait rien de peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

***

-Hey réveillez vous les filles, allez!

-Hein? Harry? que fais-tu ici!!? demanda Hermione entrain de baillé.

-On fait une p'tite fête pour la fin des vacances! Alors habillez vous chaudement parce qu'on la fait dehors.

Sirina et Hermione s'habillèrent tandis que Harry sortait de la chambre en silence

-Oh j'aime pas ça moi les ''tites fêtes'' quand les parents ne sont pas au courent s'exclama Hermione.

-Oh Hermione!! Harry m'avait bien dit que tu n'aimait pas enfreindre les règles mais si tout le monde les suit à la lettre, la vie serait monotone!!! s'exclama Sirina

-umumummm, si tout le monde les enfreint sa ne sera pas mieux…

-Bah tant que sa ne devient pas une habitude répondit Sirina en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Avec Harry et Ron j'ai bien peur que sa n'en devienne une…

Arrivée dans la cours arrière, elles remarquèrent que la supposé ''tite fête'' se passait dans le jardin par mis les gnomes. Tout les Weasley y étaient sauf bien entendue Percy, Mme et M. Weasley.

-Allô les filles! dit Ginny qui accourait vers elles.

-Allô lancèrent elle.

Harry et Ron leur apporta une bière au beurre et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, suivi des trois filles. Derrière la haie se dressait un petit feu bien chaleureux et 4 bouts de bois installé autour de celui-ci qui devait servir de sièges. Ils s'installèrent autour du feu et commença a se remémorer les années passées. Seule Sirina restait mette. Harry s'en aperçue et fit passé le mot jusqu'à Fred qui proposa un jeu. Le jeu consistait que chacun devait attrapé un gnome et ensuite se placé sur la ligne que Ginny avait tracé sur le sable. Ils devaient ensuite jeté le gnome au bout de leur bras et celui qui l'envoyait le plus loin gagnait le jeux. Harry gagna à presque toutes les fois exceptée une où Ron lança son gnome à 10 cm de plus qu'Harry. Rapidement fut venu l'heure où ils devaient tout ramassé et allé se coucher pour à peine 1 heure car l'aube arrivait à grand pas.

***

Le réveil se fit brusque et pénible. Ils avaient tous dormis a peine 1 heure mais ils étaient quand même tous prêt au grand départ. Tandis que M. Weasley s'efforçait à entassé toute les valises, Harry Ron Hermione et Sirina tentait de trouver le moyen que tous le monde puisse avoir une place abord de l'automobile car malgré les sortilèges d'agrandissement, il restait peu de place. Ils finirent par trouver le moyen, et tous s'installa à l'intérieur. Ron grogna en voyant qu'il devait s'asseoir près de Sirina. Ron n'était pas le seul qui n'aimait pas sa place, Hedwige aussi n'était pas contente de l'espace restreint qui lui était réservé d'autant plus qu'elle devait le partagé avec Coq qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.

-Au revoir s'écria Mme Weasley. Prenez soin de vous!!!

Arrivé à la gare, Harry prit une profonde respiration fit ses adieux à M.Weasley et entraîna Ron, Hermione et Sirina vers le quai 9 3/4.

Reviews please pour la nouvelle version!!!


	3. Retour en troisième?

Chapitre 3

Retour en troisième?

En embarquant dans le train. Harry remarqua Cho, seule dans un compartiment et qui fixait un objet. Il aurait bien voulu aller la retrouver mais Hermione, Ron et Sirina avaient déjà prit place dans un autre compartiment. Il se résolu donc à aller s'asseoir avec les autres.

-Je sais à quoi tu pense… Dit Sirina 

-Ah… oui à quoi?? Demanda harry l'air surpris. 

-À Cho, qui est assise là bas seule… 

-Euh…non, de quoi tu parles.. et comment fais-tu pour savoir que c'est elle Cho? Tu ne l'as jamais vue. 

-Je le sais, c'est tout! Tu te demandes en ce moment pourquoi elle est seule… 

Hermione et Ron qui n'y comprenaient rien se regardèrent bêtement et continuèrent à écouter.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu lisais dans les pensées Sirie!!!(son surnom…) Dit Harry avec un ton ironique. 

-Je ne lis pas dans les pensées! Mais… Parfois, j'ai juste l'impression de ressentir les sentiments les plus profonds d'une personne. Dit elle mal à l'aise 

-Ah bon! Et ça t'arrive souvent? 

-Non c'est la deuxième fois depuis que je t'ai rencontré… 

Et un silence s'installa.

Hermione prit la parole, l'air sur d'elle encore une fois.

- Pour répondre à ta question sur Cho… elle refuse de parler depuis la mort de Cédric. 

- Hermione a raison, mon père m'a dit que Cho est restée seule toute l'été à pleurer et a se parler à elle-même… Le ministère de la magie était très inquiet à son sujet. Elle ne parle plus à personne comme si elle était muette. Dit Ron 

- Je vais aller lui parler affirma Harry! 

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… La dernière personne avoir réussi à l'approcher est encore en train de soigner tu sais quoi… 

- Comment ça? 

- Eh bien elle refuse que quiconque l'approche. 

- C'est ce qu'on vas voir! 

Et d'un pied ferme, Harry se dirigea vers la cabine ou était Cho.

-Bonjour! Lança t-il l'air sur de lui 

Pour seule réponse elle le regarda froidement avec ses yeux d'un noir pur. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas là ou plutôt que l'information que ses yeux transmettaient à son cerveau ne parvenait pas toute suite. Elle avait le regard vide. Elle fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'examina. Elle était très pâle, les cheveux emmêlés et peu soignés. Depuis le mois de juin, Cho avait énormément changée.

-est ce que tu as passé un bel été? Risqua t-il 

Elle lui fit signe de se taire. On aurait dit qu'elle était dans une sorte de transe. Puis tout à coup, elle se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Harry. Harry qui ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. D'après ce que Ron avait dit c'était la première fois que Cho pleurait devant quelqu'un. Pendant de longues minutes, elle continua à pleurer sans ce soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Harry se sentait terriblement responsable de ce qui arrivait à Cho. Car si elle était dans cette état, c'était à cause de la mort de Cédric. C'était à cause de Harry que Cédric avait pris la coupe avec lui et avait été transplané aux côtés de Lord Voldemort.

-Harry tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'aurais aimé te voir durant l'été et te parler de tout ça! Dit Cho entre deux sanglots. 

-Maintenant, je suis là. Dit il avec une certaine tendresse que lui même ne connaissait pas. 

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle ressentait et sa peine. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle avait gardé tout ça trop longtemps en elle et qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout puisque c'était lui qui avait assisté à la mort de son petit ami.

Plus loin dans le train, Harry entendit des explosions. Dans un crissement de roues, le train dévia de sa trajectoire pour aller se fracasser sur un arbre. Il entendit des cris et des hurlements et se précipita dans le couloir. Un détraqueur s'avançait vers lui et derrière lui un autre approchait.

Il n'y avait pas de sortie. Dans le compartiment où se trouvait Hermione, Ron et Sirina, il entendit des cris stridents. Ceux d' Hermione et de Sirina. Harry s'empara de sa baguette et sans avoir réfléchi, il se concentra sur un moment de bonheur de sa vie et hurla _spero patronum!_

Un nuage blanc sortie da sa baguette et se dirigea vers le compartiment. Il vit sortir le détraqueur qui reculait suivi de l'autre. Il se précipita dans la cabine. Hermione était debout sur le banc, les bras en l'air, toute affolée. Tandis que Ron gisait par terre et que Sirina était pétrifiée par la peur et qui tenait ses mains à son cou.

-Harry! Dit Hermione. Merci! Tu nous a sauvé la vie! 

-Euh…qu'est ce qui s'est passé? 

-Un détraqueur est entré pensant te trouver. Il a prit Sirina par le bras mais Ron s'est interposé. Alors il a prit Ron et l'a jeté par terre puis il a enlevé son capuchon et a tenté de donner un baiser à Sirina, en l'étranglant! Dit elle d'un seul souffle. 

-Ron tu vas bien? Dit harry s'empressant d'aller le rejoindre 

-Oui, oui ça va… 

-Et toi Sirie ça va? 

Elle était secouée pas des tremblements

-Il a tenté de me…me…me et elle éclata en sanglot. 

Dans le couloir, on entendit un pas de course et une silhouette familière entra dans le compartiment. 

-Est ce que tout le monde va bien? Demanda le professeur Mc Gonnagall 

-Euh…oui. répondit Harry 

Mc Gonnagall tenta de rassurer Sirina et soigna la petite blessure de Ron.

- Je vais aller chercher une potion pour vous soigner Mr Weasley. Dit le Mc Gonnagall qui était déjà dans le couloir.

Harry examina le cou de Sirina qui était marqué de plusieurs marques rouges. Il remarqua un énorme médaillon qui y pendait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry. Mais ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit

-c'est ….un…un….médaillon de la rivière enchanté! S'exclama t-elle 

-Euh…oui ceci appartenait à ma famille… c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai d'eux répondit Sirina 

-On raconte qu'il a de grands pouvoirs magiques que seule une personne a l'âme damnée mais au cœur pur peut l'utiliser. Il y en a deux. L'un représente le bonheur et l'autre le malheur. 

-Une ame damnée? 

-Oui, qui ont vendu leur ame aux forces du mal, par n'importe quels moyens, mais qu'ils ont le coeur pure..répondit elle impatiente. 

-Je t'assure, Hermione, il n'a aucun pouvoir magique et j'en ai vu des pareils dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse… Ce n'est pas un original… 

-Ah dommage… Dit Hermione, l'air triste. 

-Normal qu'elle n'ai pas un original, elle n'a pas de cœur… Dit Ron, avec dégoût 

-Ah ça suffit toi avec ta jalousie!!! Dit Hermione mécontente 

-Jaloux? Moi Jaloux? Tu peux me dire pourquoi je serais jaloux? 

Harry, désespéré par leur attitude retourna dans la cabine où se trouvait Cho. Elle était là et le fixait.

- qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda t-elle.

Il lui expliqua tout. Elle l'écouta avec beaucoup d'intérêt. 

Ron , Hermione et Sirina se dirigèrent vers eux et rentrèrent dans la conversation. Ron et Hermione semblaient ne pas être en chicane et Sirina avait retrouvé son calme.

Trente minutes plus tard, on entendit la cloche qui annonçait l'arrivée à Poudlard…

À suivre…


	4. Malheur Gyrffondor, bonheur Serpentard

Malheur gryffondor, Bonheur serpentard

-Harry, est ce que tu as vu Hagrid? Demanda Ron en débarquant du train

-Non c'est bizarre, d'habitude il est toujours la pour nous accueillir… répondit il.

-Il est peut être en réunion. tenta Hermione

-peut être…

Et il partirent vers les diligences, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho. Sirina quant à elle devait faire la traversée du lac comme tout les autres premières années. Il se dire au revoir, et Harry embarqua dans la diligence qui les amenait à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il fut entrer à l'intérieur, Mcgonagall s'avança vers eux. 

-M. Potter suivez moi a mon bureau svp… 

-Euh…. Et Harry haussa les épaules en signe de réponse a l'air bizarre de Ron.

Lorsqu'il fut a l'intérieur elle commença :

-M. Potter, à cause des incidents fâcheux qui se sont produits cet été, (elle faisait allusion a vous-savez-qui) Dumbledore a décidé de vous donné certain cour plus élevé que vos amis, c'est à dire que votre cour de défense contre le forces du mal sera à un niveau de 7ème année, c'est le professeur Von grosberg qui vous l'enseignera, en privé. Vous aurez également un cour de magie noire, enseigné par Sicille Bernado.

Harry, à qui cette nouvelle fut combien surprenante resta figé sur place.

-C'est d'accord madame… répondit il.

-Voici votre horaire.

Elle lui donna un morceau de papier. Il le serra dans sa poche et quitta le bureau en direction de la grande salle. La cérémonie de répartition avait déjà commencé et touchait presque à sa fin.

Ce n'était pas le professeur Mcgonagall qui la faisait, comme a l'accoutumé, mais bien Dumbledore. Lorsque le choipeaux prononça le nom de Sirina, celle-ci s'approcha avec une certaine méfiance. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc et Dumbledore mis le choipeau sur sa tête.

Le choipeaux mit une éternité a déterminer sa maison.. Tout à coup des traits bizarres se dessinèrent sur le choipeaux. On aurait dit qu'il était tout confus et ne savait quoi penser. Il hurla _' Serpentard'_

Harry ressenti un énorme point sur le cœur. Pendant un instant son cœur avait cessé de battre. Sirina, elle qui est si gentille et douce, était envoyé à Serpentard, la pire maison de Poudlard. Sirina descendit les marches et alla vers la table des Serpentards avec les larmes aux yeux. Malefoy se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa l'un de ses sourires le plus malicieux. Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué malefoy, mais se sourire ralluma sa la flamme de sa haine.

Hermione qui ne comprenait rien à ce choix, se gratta la tête d'un air pensif. 

-C'est sûrement une erreur! S'écria, tout a coup, Fred.

Les élèves des autres tables se tournèrent vers lui. Seul les Serpentards continuaient à parler.

-Elle ne peut pas aller à Serpentard! Elle est si…si….pas comme eux! 

-Le choipeau a fait son choix M.Weasley je n'y peut rien. répondit Dumbledore impatient.

Harry fit signe a Fred de se taire et regarda dans la direction de Sirina. Elle était assise à côté de Malefoy qui tentait de la faire rire sans succès. Elle avait l'air si triste.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Vous savez tous, ce qui c'est passé dans le train. C'est un accident qui ne se reproduira plus. Des détraqueurs on prit possession du train mais grâce a M. Potter, Tous sont sains et saufs. Cet détraqueur venait sans doute de Voldemort (tout le monde tressailli) mais maintenant que vous êtes à Poudlard vous ne craignez plus rien. Sur ce, je demande au préfets d'accompagner leur compagnons dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

-Ron, dit Hermione, où est passé Hagrid! Il n'est pas à la table des profs. 

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre… pourtant il ne manque aucun prof… tu crois qu'ils l'ont renvoyé? 

-Sûrement pas! grommela Harry qui écoutait la conversation. 

-Alors où il est? 

-J'en sais rien moi!!! Arrête tu m'énerve avec tes questions! répondit Harry semblant être énervé. 

Sur ce personne ne rajouta autre chose… Hermione sentait que Harry n'allait pas vraiment bien mais elle ne voulais pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet. 

C'est deux élèves de 6ème qui les amenèrent vers le tableau de la grosse dame, 

__

'canaris sucré' et le tableau pivota sur lui même pour laisser l'entré du dortoir apparaître.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas remis du choix du choipeau, s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il était malheureux. Malheureux parce que son amie, à qui il avait tout dit, avait été envoyée à Serpentard.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était pas nette ton amie, dit Ron 

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu crois que c'est de sa faute si elle est envoyé àserpentard! 

-Non, mais je crois quand même qu'il y a une raison…. 

-Ouais, ouais laisse moi dormir maintenant!

Il ferma les yeux, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves…

Le lendemain s'annonçait très chargé, Harry devait faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux professeurs. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, Hermione avait l'air soucieuse…

-Bonjour Harry! Lança Ron. Ca va mieux aujourd'hui? 

-Ouais un peu… 

-Hello Harry dit Hermione sorti de sa pensée. 

-Hello… 

-J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avait pas les mêmes cours que nous… c'est vrai? 

-Oui c'est vrai. Je vais commencer avec mon cour de défenses contre les forces du mal… 

-Hey Harry t'a appris la nouvelle… s'était les jumeaux… La saison de quidditch ne va commencer qu'après Halloween!! 

-Encore une mauvaise nouvelle! lança t il

Pendant que les autres continuaient à bavarder Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Hagrid n'y était toujours pas. Il se résolu donc à aller le voir ce soir chez lui. Il regarda ensuite vers la table des Serpentards. Sirina était assise à côté de Malefoy. Elle ne mangeait pas et regardait son assiette. Malefoy tentait encore de la faire rire et encore sans succès. Pansy quant à elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée d'avoir Sirina à sa table.

C'est Ron qui sorti Harry de sa fixation

-Arrête de t'en faire pour elle Harry, ce n'est pas un bébé!

Mai Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il voulait aller parler à Sirina mais il ne le pouvait…

-On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard à nos cours, dit Hermione, on se revoit plus tard Harry.

Harry se dirigea donc, sans ses amis, vers la salle de cour qui lui était indiquée sur le bout de papier de Mc Gonnagall.

Pendant son chemin il croisa Cho. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme que dans le train mais elle parlait toujours seule.

-Bonjour Harry!

-Bonjour Cho. Tu vas mieux on dirait..

-oui beaucoup mieux… je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'était passé dans le train… C'était stupide de ma part de me pleurer comme ça… elle fit une pause et continua… Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Cho je suis même ravi que ce soit à moi que tu te sois confiée…

Harry sentait qu'elle était mal à l 'aise et ne voulait en rajouter. Il se résolu donc à repartir vers sa salle de cour.

Harry regarda de nouveau son horaire…

Son cour se passait dans l'aile sud du château…

Il remarqua aussi que durant la journée il avait un cour de divination qui se passait avec les serpentards! Il aurait donc trois cour avec les serpentards : soin aux créatures magiques, divination et potion. Il fut enchanté par cette constatation. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait hâte d'être aux cours durant lesquels il partageait la classe avec les serpentards. Lorsqu'il fut dans la classe une étrange odeur lui frôla les narines…


	5. Voussavezqui

Vous-savez-qui

La salle de classe était plongée dans le noir. Seule une petite lueur orange permettait de distinguer les courroies du mur. Harry s'approcha de cette lueur. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux, dont il ne pouvait distinguer la couleur, s'approcha de lui. L'odeur pestilentielle qui chatouillait les narine d'Harry s'envola, qui donna place à une odeur de jardin. La jeune femme pris Harry par le bras et l'amena s'asseoir sur un petit coussin face au bureau de celle-ci. Elle avait l'air de flotter dans les airs comme un fantôme. Pourtant celle-ci avait la main chaude, ce qui confirma qu'elle était vivante. Tout à coup Harry ressentit une douleur à la tête. Il entendait son cœur battre à la chamade.

-Bonjour je suis Elizabeth Von grosberg. Je serais ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

Cette phrase lui résonna dans la tête. Il leva les yeux. Il ne pouvait voir le professeur. Il prit donc sa baguette magique et chuchota ''lumos'' . Le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui était bien triste car le visage de Mme von Grosberg était déchiré par un passé qui devait sans doutes être dément. Ses yeux bleus exprimait une douleur constante. Ses cheveux étaient dorés et volaient dans les air comme ci un vent léger les faisaient virevolter. Harry l'entendait rire. Pourtant celle-ci ne broncha pas.

-Êtes-vous ventriloque? Demanda-t-il.

Quelle question! Depuis quand les sorcière étaient ventriloques!!!

Le rire résonna dans la tête de Harry plus fort qu'auparavant.

-Je ne suis pas ventriloque! Je communique avec toi par la pensée Harry. Tu t'habitueras. et peut être en sauras tu capable durant l'année.

-Pourquoi ne parler vous pas? Dit il a voix haute.

Cela était inhabituel pour Harry de parler tout seul dans la classe puisque le professeur lui parlait par la pensée

-Approche toi de moi Harry.

(J'aimerais que vous compreniez que Mme Von Grosberg communique par la pensée tandis que Harry lui parle à voix haute. C'est important que vous compreniez ça!)

Harry s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur digne d'un garçon endormis! Lorsque la lumière de sa baguette fut près du visage du professeur, Harry compris tout de suite pourquoi celle-ci ne parlait pas. Elle n'avait pas de bouche! Harry recula d'un pas. Cette vision lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne parvint pas à identifier ce quelque chose.

-Maintenant tu comprends mieux Harry pourquoi je ne te parle pas à voix haute.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait tout plein de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Au même moment qu'il décida enfin de lui poser quelque question la cloche se fit entendre.

-garde tes question pour plus tard Harry! On se revoit au prochain cour!

Lorsqu'il fut en dehors de la classe, son cœur cessa de battre rapidement. Il avait retrouver son calme. Harry avait hâte de revoir Hermione et Ron. Il regarda son horaire.

__

Cour de divination. Serpentard et Gryffondor. 

Harry se précipita vers l'aile nord du château ou se donnait toujours se cour.

Lorsqu'il fut en dessous de la trappe, Il entendit une vois familière l'appeler.

-Harry!!! On a cour ensemble!!! J'avais hâte d'être à ce cour comme tu peux pas savoir!!!

Il se retourna et vit Sirina se précipité vers lui.

-Oh tu peux pas savoir comme j'avais hâte!!! Hâte de me débarrasser de ce stupide Malefoy! 

-Euh…. Moi aussi j'avais hâte de te voir. Réussi à sortir Harry figé par la surprise. 

-Alors ça suffit les retrouvailles! Montez! Dit Ron d'un air moqueur.

Ils montèrent donc vers cette classe dont Harry détestait l'odeur!!! 

-Veuillez vous asseoir. Dit la voix tonitruante du professeur Trelawney. Cette année, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, j'enseignerai aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors dans le même cours. Nous allons commencer par ce qu'on a laissé l'an dernier : les boules de cristal! 

-Oh non! Marmonna Ron à Sirina.

Depuis quelques temps, Ron avait changé d'attitude envers Sirina. Il lui parlait d'un ton presque amical, mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry, c'était que celui-ci faisait toujours des blagues lorsqu'elle était la. Probablement parce qu'elle riait toujours de ses conneries

-Sirina émit un petit rire à la suite de cette remarque. 

-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle mademoiselle Caine. Demanda le professeur d'un ton furieux 

-Mais… rien…je.. 

-Suffit! Si la divination vous fait rire mademoiselle, sachez que vous allez faire la démonstration à vos camarades de classe. Voyons si vous allez trouver encore ça drôle.

Sirina se leva et alla vers la petite table que Mme. Trelawney lui désigna.

Le professeur prit les mains de celle-ci et les déposa sur la boule de cristal. Sirina ferma les yeux pour laisser un vide complet dans son esprit. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Puis tout à coup, Mme. Trelawney se mit à crier : 

-Non vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça, vous êtes une traîtresse!!!

Sirina ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur. Puis des traits de douleur se dessinèrent sur son visage. Mme Trelawney avait serré ses mains sur celle de Sirina. Puis Trelawney se leva d'un bond, tenant toujours les mains de Sirina. Celle-ci tenta de se libérer. Pour seul résultat Trelawney se mit à essayer de la frapper.

Les élèves regardait se spectacle avec horreur. Trelawney avait-elle perdu la boule!??

Seul, Malefoy réagit. Il prit Trelawney par le cou et tenta de dégager Sirina mais ce sans succès. Harry se leva, suivit de Ron, Crabbe et Goyle. Les 4 essayèrent également de dégager la pauvre Serpentard terrifiée. Puis, délibérément Malefoy prit un chandelier et frappa le professeur. Celle-ci lâcha sa prise et tomba sur le sol. Sirina se mit à pleurer. Malefoy donna l'ordre à Pansy d'aller chercher quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle fut revenue, ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici! 

-C'est madame… elle… elle a attaqué une élève de serpentard!

Dumbledore se tourna en direction de Sirina. Elle pleurait toujours. Harry et Ron faisaient tout pour la consoler mais n'y parvenaient pas. Dumbledore se dirigea vers le professeur qui reprenait conscience. Elle chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille. Il prit un air pensif. Il regarda autour de lui les visages apeurés des élèves qui ne comprenait toujours rien à cet événement. 

-Probablement un sortilège de Voldemort, dit il enfin

Aucuns élèves répondit. Harry était soucieux. Habituellement sa cicatrice provoquait une douleur à son front lorsque Voldemort frappait. Pourtant il n'avais rien ressenti durant l'attaque de Trelawney. 

-Vous pouvez quitter la salle, il n'y aura pas de suite à ce cours. Dit Dumbledore.

Et tous quittèrent la salle sans un mot.

-J'ai entendue ce qui c'est passé dans le cours de divination!! Dit Hermione arrivant de son cours d'arithmancie. Est ce que Sirina va bien?

Ron et Harry qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier jetèrent un coup d'œil a Hermione puis reprirent la partie comme si de rien n'était.

-Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je vous parle!!! 

-Quoi? Dit Ron impatient. 

-Est ce que Sirina va bien oui ou non? 

-Oui, oui, dit ron avec en faisant un geste de débarras avec sa main droite. 

-Bon je vois que ça ne vous a pas trop traumatisé! 

-C 'est pas ça Hermione! Dit Harry 

-Ah bon? Et je devrais deviner? 

-Oui je vais bien Hermione, lança une petite voix suraiguë derrière elle. 

-Ah je suis contente de te voir et d'avoir une réponse à ma question si difficile lança Hermione d'un ton sarcastique aux garçons. 

-Laisse tomber Hermione, il sont absorbés par leur jeu, dit Sirina 

-Pourquoi ta voix est si aiguë? 

-Parce que, tu dois sûrement connaître ça Hermione, j'ai pris une potion nommée pharitouma. 

-Mais cette potion sert à redonner la voix à ceux qui l'ont perdu! Tu avait perdue la voix? 

-Oui, Trelawney m'a presque étranglé… je ne pouvais même plus parler… 

-Ah… 

-Bon moi je vais aller me coucher, si tu réussi à sortir les gars de leur jeu tu leur -erras le message pour moi! 

-Ok, bonne nuit! dit Hermione.

-Harry, Ron? 

-Ah Sirina j'tavais même pas vue!! Dit Harry 

-Allô… dit Ron entre un long baillement 

-Hermione est partie se coucher… et je vais probablement faire de même… 

-Reste un peu… on veut savoir ce qui s'est passé nous! Répondit Harry. 

-Ben qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir??? 

-Pourquoi tu as la voix suraiguë?

Et elle leur expliqua pour la deuxième fois. Harry savait très bien qu'après le récit de Sirina ce n'était pas un accident. Trelawney avait trop l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il se promit d'enquêter un peu plus demain. Pendant que Harry posait son regard sur ses pied une voix traînante derrière eux se fit entendre :

-Tiens tien Potter et son amie le rat! 

-Un rat! Ou est ce que tu es allé chercher ça! Dit Ron particulièrement en total -ontrôle de lui même. 

-Laisse tombé Weasley, les rats ne comprennent jamais rien! 

-Qu'est ce qui a de mal avec les rats? Dit Sirina en fronçant les sourcis. 

-Rien… je disait juste… 

-Garde ta salive pour autre chose Malefoy! répondit elle sarcastique Je vais me coucher. Passez une bonne nuit vous deux! Lança t-elle à Ron et Harry

Et elle partie se coucher suivit de toute la petite troupe de Malefoy. Harry et Ron firent de même car il était assez tard et demain ils avaient cours.

Le lendemain parut arriver trop vite pour Harry. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit car sa cicatrice lui faisait particulièrement mal. Harry regarda en direction du lit de Ron. Celui-ci étant vide, il se dit qu'il devait déjà être parti prendre son petit déjeuner. Il enfila donc ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Comme tout les matins, la salle était bondée d'élèves. Il croisa le regard de Sirina. Celle-ci avait d'affreuses poches sous les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'une prison où l'on ne la nourrissait guère. Il en conclut qu'elle devait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit tout comme lui.

En arrivant à la table Harry constata que presque tout les Gryffondors avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

-Bonjour! Dit Harry à l'adresse de Ron 

-Bonjour, dit Ron, toi non plus t'as pas l'air d'avoir passé un bonne nuit! 

-Non pas vraiment…. Ou est Hermione? 

-Partie chez Hagrid… 

-Ah bon??? 

-Oui on avait dit qu'on irait… mais ce matin ça me tentait pas… 

-Ah….on ira la rejoindre après que j'ai mangé dit il en haussant les épaules.

Après le petit déjeuner il se dirigèrent donc vers la petite maison de Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent Hermione en train de lire un livre et Hagrid préparant le thé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit attention à leur entrée.

-Ummm… bonjour dit Harry un peu mal a l'aise

Personne ne fit attention à ses salutations

-euh… Hagrid?

Il se retourna brusquement. Ce que vit Harry le laissa complètement bouche bée. Hagrid, comme le professeur Von grosberg, n'avait plus de bouche. Il entendit un rire aiguë qui résonna dans sa tête. Il se retourna en direction d'Hermione. Il laissa échapper un petit cri. Hermione non plus n'avais plus de bouche. Tout semblait tourner autour de Harry, la petit cabane qu'il connaissait si bien était plus sombre que d'habitude, les murs percés par des fissures, où à certains endroits laissaient échapper de la moisissure, semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. La cheminer laissait échapper un petit feu trop lâche pour dégager un peu de chaleur. Près de celle-ci se dressait une horrible chaise recouverte de velours vert. A ses pieds s'étendait un tapis rongé par le temps. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient le plafond. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry était que la petite maison ou plutôt la pièce ou il se trouvait, ressemblait à un petit quelque chose mais il ne pouvait l'identifier. Harry en vint à la conclusion que cette pièces n'était pas celle qu'il avait connu l'an dernier. Il regarda dans la direction de Ron. Celui-ci n'était plus là. A sa place, se dressait plutôt une porte qui laissait entre voir un long couloir dont il ne voyait la fin. Hermione et Hagrid avaient également disparus. Tout à coup, Harry entendit des pas dans le petit couloir sans fin. Par réflexe, il alla se cacher derrière la chaise en velours vert.

-Calme toi, tu auras un morceau de ce gibier lorsque j'aurai terminé de relever son sang. Il faudra d'abord en attraper une. Cette voix lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle était suraiguë et grinçait comme une porte mal huilée.

La cicatrice de Harry commença à brûler si vivement qu'il en fit un bond par derrière. Il essaya de voir qui était là à discuter avec personne. Tout d'abord il cru voir un énorme tuyaux vert, mais il s'aperçut vite que ce tuyaux était en réalité un serpent. Puis il aperçut une silhouette mal dessinée s'approcher de la chaise. Il su tout de suite que cette ombre effrayante n'était nulle autre que lord voldemort. Par instinct animal il chercha une sortie mais son espoir s'éteignit vite car la seul sortie existante était la porte obstruée par le serpent.

-My l…l…lord. dit une petite voix féminine arrivant du couloir. 

-Qu'est ce que c'est! demanda Voldemort énervé 

-Voici le livre que vous avez demandé. Le maître à la main de fer m'a donné comme mission de vous le rapporter. 

-Tu ne salue plus tes maîtres petite sotte. 

-Je..je…je suis désolée, oh grand maître. Je vous salue, Nagini, maîtresse des -reptiles et vous Lord Voldemort roi des sorciers. Harry se dit que Nagini devait être ce serpent. 

-Donne moi ce livre tout de suite.

La fillette qui devait être âgée de seulement 10 années donna le livre d'une main tremblante.

-Enfin le voici, ce livre qui est la clé de la prophétie. Celle qui me redonnera vie. Et il éclata d'un rire sans joie. Où est ce fainéant de Pettigrow? 

-Il est en train de faire une sieste dans le salon, monsieur.

Harry s'efforça de lire le titre du bouquin. 

****

La prophétie de la lune rouge

Ces lettres étaient moulées dans le livre. Elles étaient de couleur rouge sang et semblait refléter une histoire. Voldemort déposa le livre par terre pris sa baguette et lança les mots fatidiques ''avada kedavra''

La petite fille tomba sur le sol comme une feuille morte.

Harry ferma les yeux. Cette horreur ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que cette petite fille innocente aurait pu être n'importe quelle amie de poudlard. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? _se dit Harry. _Qu'est ce que je fais ici! Pourquoi Hagrid, Ron et Hermione ont-ils disparu! _Son cœur se resserra. Harry ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir vivant de cette pièce. Puis, Harry sentit une petite nausée lui monter et s'agrippa a quelque chose.

Il réouvrit les yeux. Le décor qui s'offrait a lui n'était plus du tout le même qu'auparavant. Il distinguait mal les formes et l'air était beaucoup plus humide et froid que dans la pièces précédentes. Il entendit chanter. Cette voix semblait venir de loin et diffusait de l'écho. Elle lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, un passé inoubliable. Il avança de quelque pas et heurta quelque chose. Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il se pencha pour mieux voir ce qu'il avait touché et vit une petite marre d'eau. À l'intérieur de celle ci, des yeux le fixaient. Ces yeux était ceux d'une femme et laissait échapper des larmes. Cette femme ou plutôt cette jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ces yeux si doux le fixait sans arrêt. Il se sentit un peu mal a l'aise. Il tendit la main pour essuyer les larmes de la jeune fille mais la marre disparut et Harry s'évanouit.

À suivre…. ( je sais que sa vous énerve quand je fais sa mais bon essayer de réfléchir a son destin ;)


	6. Clarifions certaines choses!

N'oublie pas d'aller lire mon résumé si tu ne te rapelle plus de l'histoire oiu tout simplement lire le chapitre d'avant lol:P

Lorsque Harry réouvrit les yeux, le décor qui s'offrait à lui, était complètement différent. Hagrid était penché sur lui et l'examinait, tandis que Ron et Hermione le fixaient. Leurs regards rencontra celui d'Harry. Il en ressenti un frisson.

- tu vas bien mon bonhomme? demanda Hagrid, voyant que Harry avait ouvert les yeux.

-Euh… oui… enfin je pense. 

-Tu t'es évanouis… lança Hermione 

-Ah oui? 

-Ouais… comme si tu entrais dans une sorte de transe… s'exclama-t-elle 

-Je crois que quelqu'un a essayé de communiquer avec moi. 

-Tu as reconnu la personne? demanda Hagrid 

-Non je ne voyais que des yeux… 

Harry se mit à leur raconter tous ce qu'il avait vu. Lorsqu'il parla de Vous-savez-qui, ils parurent tous effrayés. Il leur parla de la voix qu'il avait entendu et des yeux qui versaient des larmes. Mais ce qu'il eut du mal à expliquer, c'était qu'il avait vu un énorme serpent qui hantait désormais ses rêves depuis qu'il avait vu celui-ci au mois de Juin dernier. Lorsqu'il entama la prophétie de la lune rouge qu'il avait lu sur la couverture du livre, Ron demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est la prophétie de la lune rouge? 

-Je n'en sais rien… Hermione peut-être que tu devrais chercher dans les livres… tu y trouveras peut-être un indice ou quelque chose du genre. 

-Bonne idée! dit elle, mais les renseignements doivent être dans la section réservé…interdite. A moins que vous nous donniez un laisser passer Hagrid? 

-Ah ça non, je refuse d'être votre complice pour vos petites escapades! 

-Mais Hagrid! s'exclama Harry, peut-être que cette prophétie pourrait nous aider à combattre Voldemort (tous le monde tressailli)!!! 

-Uuhuhuhu… marmonna-t-il Je sais pas si Dumbledore serait bien d'accord avec ça… 

-Il ne sera jamais d'accord s'il se fait tuer par Vous-savez-qui…s'empressa d'ajouter Ron 

-Bon alors voilà! Et il leur tendit un billet mauve sur laquelle il avait donné sa permission pour accéder à cette section de la bibliothèque. 

-Allez y, je vais vous rejoindre. Dit Harry. 

Pendant qu'Hermione et Ron sortaient pour se diriger vers le château, Harry regarda Hagrid droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? Demanda Hagrid un peu mal à l'aise. 

-Où étais tu au début de l'année et ces derniers trois jours? 

-Uhuhuuhu… parti en réunion répondit il 

-Ouais et je suis Lord Voldemort! S'exclama Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Où est ce que tu étais! Et pourquoi! 

-Harry ce n'est pas tes affaires! 

-Chez Madame Maxime? 

Le visage d'Hagrid fut traverser par une sorte de douleur. Harry comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé Hagrid? Dit le moi! 

-elle…elle…s'est faite enlevée… 

Harry resta bouche bée. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait intérêt a enlever la directrice de beau-bâton!

Au même moment quelqu'un cogna à la porte. C'était Rogue vêtu de son immonde tenue noir puante.

-Potter allez vous en j'ai à faire avec Hagrid! Lança-t-il sur un ton glacial. 

-Non… 

-Aller Harry, fait pas d'histoire! dit Hagrid d'un ton sans réplique. 

Harry sortie de la petite cabane de bois claquant la porte derrière lui. Il fut surprit par l'averse de pluie qui commença tout d'un coup. Il courut donc vers le château pour se rendre ensuite vers la bibliothèque. En arrivant sur les lieux, il eu d'abord du mal à trouver Hermione et Ron. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes, qu'il aperçut une tête rousse entre les livres. Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide mais il faisait attention de ne pas faire de bruit car à cause de la pluie ses souliers émettaient une sorte de ''Squeak Squeak'' à chaque fois qu'il posait son pied sur le sol.

-Harry! Que faisais tu? chuchota Hermione 

-J'ai demandé à Hagrid pourquoi il n'était pas à la cérémonie et pourquoi on ne l'avait pas vu les trois premiers jours de la rentré. 

-et? 

-Mme Maxime s'est faite enlevée... 

Un long silence s'installa dans le petit groupe. Puis Ron prit un livre et le donna a Hermione d'un air triomphant.

-Il parle de la prophétie là dedans! lança t il 

Hermione feuilleta le livre. Le livre était rouge et les pages dorés. Il sentait le moisi, ce qui déplut a Harry. Ron regarda sa montre. Il était presque minuit et demain ils avaient cours. Ils partirent donc vers la tour de Gryffondor. En chemin il croisa Sirina chargé de livres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait debout à une heure pareil? demanda Harry 

-Et vous? répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique 

-On avait un devoir à terminer et on l'a fait ce soir! 

-Ah oui? Hermione ne pas avoir terminé un devoir??! 

-Je les aidais! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. et toi que fais tu? 

-Je fais une recherche sur quelque chose qui me tient à cœur…. 

-Bon on va te laisser alors. Bye 

-Bye 

Ils reprirent donc leur chemin. Hermione demanda a Harry pourquoi il n'avait pas posé plus de question que ça. C'était quand même anormal de faire une recherche à cette heure-ci. Il lui répondit que s' il avait continué à la bombarder de questions, elle aurait fait de même, et peut-être aurait elle découvert leur secret.

***

Une semaine passa sans qu'Hermione trouva vraiment quelque chose d'important dans le livre. Quant à Harry, il faillit se dévoiler devant Elizabeth (prof de dfcm) en lui posant une question sur les prophéties. Tous les autres cours se poursuivaient, donnant une tonne de devoir et d'activités à préparer. Ce n'est que le samedi matin qu'Hermione trouva quelque chose. Elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons (chose peut courante;) et se mit a essayer de réveiller Harry et Ron sans pour autant réveiller les autres garçons. 

-Quoi maman? C'est pas le temps de me lever déjà! J'ai pas envie marmonna Ron 

-Debout bande de paresseux!!! 

-Hein quoi? Cria t il en se levant d'une rapidité extrême. Hermione? 

-Chut!!!!! Ne réveiller pas les autres! Venez me rejoindre en bas dans la salle commune! 

Et elle partit.

Cela demanda un instant à Harry et Ron pour réaliser qu'Hermione était entré dans le dortoir des garçons, un lieu sacré. Ils s'habillèrent donc rageant de savoir qu'une fille était entré.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Hermione plongée dans un livre.

-Écoutez lança t elle, J'ai trouver quelque chose de très intéressant. '_'La prophétie de la Lune Rouge est en réalité une énigme qui n'a jamais été résolue. En effet, on raconte que celle-ci donnerait des pouvoirs magiques inimaginables à l'être qui accomplirait cette prophétie. Ces pouvoirs auraient comme fonction de réveiller les morts et de tuer le plus grand ennemi du sorcier les possédant. Certains racontent qu'elle pourrait même rendre les pouvoirs magique d'un être qui les aurait perdus''_

Imaginez ce pouvoir entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui. Il a perdu une partie de ses pouvoir et pourrait tous les retrouver! Et, Harry, si le rêve que tu as fait était réel?!!!

-Et si quelqu'un avait essayé de pénétrer mon rêve pour m'avertir de ce danger! 

Ils réfléchirent tous a cette idée.

-Il est écrit ici que c'est une énigme. Pourtant on ne la mentionne pas dans le livre. 

Harry fixa le livre d'Hermione. Il était étrange et lui rappelait quelque chose. Sur le livre, un étrange serpent à tête blanche le fixait. 

-Hermione? Qui a écrit le livre? 

-Euh… Sépernel Ginani, pourquoi? 

-Pour rien… 

***

La troisième semaine de septembre se faisait plus vif. Les feuilles tombaient petit a petit pour faire place à un paysage mort. Soleil levant, Harry était assis au bord de la fenêtre de son lit rêvassant. Il se posait toujours la même question depuis la découverte du livre. Qui était Sépernel Ginani.

Il avait même fait des recherches, mais nulle part le nom de Sépernel Ginani n'y figurait. A croire que la personne qui avait écrit ce livre n'avait jamais existé.

-Harry que fais tu? Demanda Ron en baillant. 

-Mais rien….. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve 

-C'tait quoi? 

-Une voix n'arrêtait pas de crier. Je comprenais mal ce qu'elle disait. 

-C'est quoi que t'as compris? 

-Un tourbillon de lettres peut répondre à plusieurs questions… Ca n'a pas de sens.. 

-Elle a peut être essayé de te donner une piste!!! 

-Un tourbillon de lettres, hein? Pas de sens marmonna t il. 

-On pourrait en parler a Hermione… 

-Bof, ça n'a pas de sens, donc je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. 

-On verra! 

En arrivant dans la grande salle, Hermione était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec un groupe de filles. En effet, cette année, Hermione avait beaucoup de copines et se tenait souvent avec elles. N'empêche que Harry et Ron étaient toujours ses meilleurs amis...

-Hermione on peut te parler deux seconde interrompit Ron en plein milieu d'une conversation agitée. 

Elle se leva, et ils se dirigèrent vers un autre coin de la table.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? 

Harry lui raconta le rêve et ses préoccupations.

-Mais c'est clair Harry… tu cherche le nom de Sépernel Ginani… Mais il n'existe pas. Donc la personne dans ton rêve a dit qu'un tourbillon de lettres répondrait a tes questions. Elle parlais pas de lettres qu'on envoie par hiboux mais bien de lettres dans l'alphabet! Si tu retourne les lettre du nom, peut être tu vas obtenir un autre nom. 

-Mais on peut faire des centaines de noms! 

-C'est juste…. En faite je crois plus que c'est en réfléchissant moins qu'on trouvera la réponse… 

-Ouais ben réponse ou pas je ne suis pas plus avancé… 

-Bah… ne t'en fait pas… on devrais maintenant aller en cours… 

***

-Écoutez madame Barizot (directrice adjointe de beaubâtons, mme Maxime étant enlevée), il faut a tout pris que vous mettez vous élèves en sécurité vous le savez très bien! S'exclama Dumbledore sur un ton plus dur qu'a l'accoutumé 

-Poudlard n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir un tel attroupement! 

-Tous peut s'arranger… Nous enverrons les élève de Beaubâtons et Durmstrang aux maisons de Poudlard. 

-Que vous pouvez être têtue quand vous le voulez! 

Elle prit la plume qui se trouvait à la droite de sa main ornée de bijoux et signa un parchemin qu'elle remit par la suite à Dumbledore.

-C'est une bonne décision ma chère Mme Barizot, je vais maintenant avertir tous les professeurs de Poudlard et le directeur de Durmstrang afin qu'il fasse de même. 

***

Lorsque Harry eut installé ses affaires sur sa table de travail qu'il partageait avec Hermione, son chaudron et des capsules de liquide vert, Rogue entra avec une telle fureur que Harry en ressentit un énorme frisson. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose avait mis en colère Rogue.

-Avez vous fait vos devoir du dernier cours? 

Tous répondirent en cœur ''oui''

-Amenez les moi! dit il avec sa voix aussi répugnante que détestable. Maintenant voyons si tout le monde a bien compris son devoir…. 

Il disait cette phrase avec un tel amusement que Harry savait qu'il devait s'en méfier.

-Potter! Qu'est ce que le ''_Baritum filiatum''?_

Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites. Rogue n'avait jamais demandé ceci dans son devoir.

-Il n'était pas… 

-Trêve de bavardage. Vous ne savez pas? 

-Non… 

-J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour un devoir non fait. 

-Mais… 

Hermione donna un coup de coude a Harry qui se tut tout de suite sachant que s'il continuait, d'autre points seraient retirer à Gryffondor.

Lorsque la cloche retentit Harry se dépêcha de sortir pour ne pas à avoir à faire à Rogue.

-Attend Harry!

C'était Sirina.

-T'as oublié ça! 

Elle tenait dans sa main un cahier de notes. Pourtant Harry était sur qu'il n'avait pas laissé le sien dans la classe, qu'il l'avait bel et bien mit dans son sac!

Sirina se pencha et tira l'épaule d'Harry pour qu'il fasse de même.

-Ce n'est pas le tien. Tu me le rendras plus tard mais fallait que je te parle. J'te donne rendez-vous se soir dans le parc à 22h00.. 

Harry se demanda pourquoi Sirina se cachait pour lui parler. Il en ressentit une tristesse mais se changea vite les idées.

***

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit à Potter??! 

-Je lui ai seulement rapporté son cahier de notes. 

-Tu mens 

-Va donc voir si chuis pas dans la toilette Malfoy! 

Sirina partit d'un pied ferme. Elle détestait se faire manipuler et encore plus par ce Malefoy de Malheur!

Arrivant au dortoir, elle s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre et sortit son journal intime.

__

Cher journal,

Malefoy est toujours pareil, il n'arrête pas de me harceler! J'aurais bien aimé être à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard. Pourquoi les filles de serpentard me détestent autant! J'en peux plus! Faut que j'en parle à Harry. Ce soir j'ai rendez vous… Je lui en parlerai à ce moment là.

Elle ferma son journal le cacha sous son matelas et descendit prendre son dîner avant que les cours ne reprennent.

***

Le soir venu Harry enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le parc où il avait rendez-vous avec Sirina.

Il faisait froid dehors et les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Harry prit quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir Sirina ou du moins une silhouette.

- Sirie cria-t-il

La jeune fille se retourna et alla rejoindre son compagnon.

-Bonsoir Harry. 

-Allo, comment ça va? 

-Pas pire, pas pire…. 

-Pourquoi voulais tu me voir à une heure pareil? Demanda Harry tremblant de froid 

-Harry j'ai trouvé l'énigme de la prophétie de la lune rouge! 

-Quoi? Comment sais tu qu'Hermione cherchait cette énigme? 

-Je t'ai entendu parler avec elle et Ron … j'ai fait le même rêve que toi mais moi j'étais toute seule dans le dortoir lorsque c'est arrivé. 

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier chiffonné. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et malade.

-Montre le à Hermione! Moi je n'ai pas réussi à le comprendre… 

-Ok… avais tu d'autres choses à me dire? 

Elle hésitat un moment et fit signe que non. Ils partirent donc vers le château pour ensuite se séparer pour aller chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.

Harry enleva ses lunettes, déposa le morceau de papier que Sirina lui avait donné sur la table de nuit et rêvassa pendant quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas trop le cœur à lire une énigme et se résolut donc d'attendre le lendemain avec la compagnie de Ron et Hermione pour le lire. Il ferma les yeux et tomba presque aussitôt endormi. Non loin de là, des yeux brillaient dans la pénombre du dortoir. Ces yeux malfaisants fixaient le bout de papier jauni. Car sur le papier était inscrit ce qu'il cherchait depuis bien longtemps….

À suivre…

__

La lune rouge sortira et la nuit tombera

La musique retentira, toi qui pleureras

La voix se fera entendre, toi qui souffriras

Le seigneur reviendra, toi qui périras

Et commencera l'ère qui ne finira pas


	7. Disparue!

_Disparue!?!_

Lorsque Harry se réveilla se matin là, il ne trouva point de traces du bout de papier qu'il avait posé la veille sur son chevalet. Il s'en voulu car il ne l'avais pas lu avant de dormir et maintenant il avait disparu. Il souleva son matelas puis regarda sous le chevalet mais le papier ne s'y trouvait pas. Il décida donc d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle, et se dit que si Sirina lui avait donné ce papier c'est qu'elle savait ce qui y était écrit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il découvrit que celle-ci était décorée différemment. En effet les couleurs affichées n'étaient ni celles des maisons ni la couleur réelle de la grande salle. D'un côté, il y avait des couleurs plutôt sombres et de l'autre des couleurs beaucoup plus chaudes. Toutes sorte de dessins bizarres avaient été dessinés sur le mur. Certains représentaient des animaux fantastiques tandis que d'autre représentaient des gens. Bien entendu tout ces dessins étaient animés. Le dessin qui attira le plus l'attention d'Harry était celui du serpent blanc traversé d'une ligne verte. Les yeux du serpent étaient verts et brillaient d'une étrange façon. Tout en regardant le serpent, il alla s'asseoir à sa table où Hermione lisait un livre en mangeant et Ron discutait avec ses deux frères. 

- Allo Harry dit Hermione

- Bonjour…

- Bien dormi?

- Oui j'ai pas vraiment fait de mauvais rêves..

- T'a l'air plutôt préoccupé

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione pour que personne ne puisse les entendre - Hier Sirie m'a donné rendez vous dans le parc. Elle m'a donné un bout de papier disant que c'était l'énigme qu'on cherchait… j'ai posé ce bout de papier sur mon chevalet et ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillé.. et bien il n'était plus là. - Quoi!!! Répondit Hermione un peu trop fort car toute la table se tourna vers elle. Ron la regarda d'un œil louche tandis que les autres la regardaient soit avec la bouche a moitié rempli d'œufs ou, dans le cas de Neville, trempé de lait à cause du saut qu'avait occasionné ce ''quoi''. Hermione, qui avait remarqué que tout sa table la regardait, s'empressa de dire : Je me pratique pour mon cours d'art dramatique… Elle se repencha. 

-Tu es sur qu'il n'est pas dans le dortoir?

-Oui j'ai cherché partout… Je vais demander à Sirie de me réécrire ce qu'il y avait sur ce bout de papier…

-Bonne idée j'y vais avec toi.

Harry se dirigea vers la table des serpentards accompagné d'Hermione. Il regarda a nouveau les dessins du mur. Près de la table des serpentards était dessiné une sorte de gros nounours bleu avec des cornes. Hermione lui expliqua que cet animal se nommait un ''_targuela'' _et que contrairement à son apparence il était très dangereux. Harry chercha du coin de l'œil le serpent blanc qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle. Celui-ci s'était déplacé vers la table de Poufsouffle et fixait toujours Harry avec ses grand yeux verts. Puis Harry regarda à la table des Serpentards. Sirina était assise au côté opposé où Harry et Hermione se trouvaient. Ils allèrent donc dans sa direction. 

-Sirina, je peux te parler? Dit Harry un peu mal à l'aise car toute la table des serpentards s'était tournée pour l'examiner. Malfoy regarda Harry d'un air mauvais mais avant même qu'il ai pu dire quoique ce soit, Sirina quitta la table et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle entraînant Hermione et Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole 

-Figure toi donc que notre cher ami Harry a perdu le bout de papier que tu lui a donné hier! 

-C'est pas vrai!! S'exclama Sirina déconcertée 

- Désolé, mais je me demandais si tu pourrais nous redonner une autre copie de l'énigme?

- Mais j'en ai pas d'autre!!! et je ne l'ai même pas lu! S'exclama t elle encore plus déconcertée. Quand jte l'ai donné, je t'ai dit que je l'avais fait pour ne pas que sa parraisse suspect.

-Quoi?

-La personne qui m'a donné cette énigme m'a fait jurer de te la donner mais de ne pas la lire….

-On est mal partis s'exclama Hermione, en attendant on ne peut rien faire et de toute façon on a cours dans 5 minutes!

-Bon moi j'y vais j'ai un cour de Botanique dit Sirina

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui dit : nous on a histoire de la magie.. ensuite moi j'ai arithmancie et toi? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son horaire. Il finit par dire qu'il avait cours de défense contre les force du mal… *** L'odeur de la classe de dfcm n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle avait une odeur de pourriture et de déchets comme dans les fast-food des moldus. Harry tira la langue. Dans le font de la pièce, Mme Von Grosberg lisait un petit livre à la couverture dorée. -Bonjour Harry, dit une voix dans la tête de celui-ci, entre. Bon aujourd'hui nous allons continuer ce que nous faisons depuis le début des classes… Harry adorait son cours de dfcm. Mme Von Grosberg était toute à fait géniale et elle enseignait vraiment bien. Malgré qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité d'apprendre a parler par la pensée, il se plaisait bien dans ce cours. Il avait avancé très rapidement selon son professeur, pourtant il n'en avait pas l'impression puisqu'il n'avait jamais essayé pour de vrai d'établir une communication. Ces cours n'avait été que de concentration à faire le vide de lui-même. - Aujourd'hui Harry, tu vas essayer de me parler par la pensée car je crois que tu es prêt pensa Mme Von Grosberg. Concentres toi comme tu la fais depuis le début de l'année. Fait le vide de toi même. Suite à ses paroles, Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il fit le vide de lui et ne pensa à rien ou plutôt il pensa au vide. Tout à coups Harry sentit son cerveau devenir extrêmement lourd, il ne sentait plus ni ses jambes ni ses bras. Il commença a prendre panique. Il suffoquait dans cet univers noir et avec son cerveau qui lui écrasait les épaules. Il essaya de parler mais sa bouche n'émit aucun son. Il essaya de crier mais sa bouche resta muette. Tout à coup une étrange boule argenté apparue. Elle ressemblait a une petite boule de lumière flottante. La boule se mit à briller plus fort et commença à chanter. La voix qui se fit entendre était magnifique, douce et fragile. Lorsque la boule eut terminer son chant deux yeux vert apparurent à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Les yeux versait des larmes et Harry reconnaissait ce regard triste qu'il avait vue dans la marre. Il demanda alors : -Pourquoi pleures-tu? Les yeux disparurent et il entendit la voix de son professeur. 

- Bravo Harry, tu as réussi! J'entend désormais ta voix à l'intérieur de ma tête!

Elle lui expliqua, que lorsqu'on communique par la pensée, une boule de lumière communément appelé latoria, apparaît et transmet les pensée du transmetteur à l'autre latoria dans la tête du récepteur. Chaque personne a cette boule lumineuse dans la tête mais n'apparaît que lorsque la personne fait complètement le vide de son esprit. Ils passèrent le reste de la période à discuter. Lorsque la cloche retentit, le professeur lui expliqua que pour sortir de son état de transmission il doit penser au monde réel. Bien entendu elle lui dit que s'il le désire, lorsqu'il est dans cette état, il peut tout de même entendre les sons de l'extérieur. Il voulu ensuite poser quelques questions du genre, pourquoi des yeux pleuraient ils dans cette boule? Ou pourquoi elle chantait?.., à son professeur mais se retint en se disant qu'il le ferait au prochain cours. Il sorti et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il remarqua que d'autres décorations avaient été ajoutées pendant les cours. Plusieurs citrouilles, chauve souris et squelettes avaient été ajoutés car Halloween approchait a grand pas. En effet, ce serait Halloween dans moins de 2 jours. L'excitation se faisait plus grande à mesure que les jours passaient et Harry adorait voir ses compagnons de Poudlard se jouer des tours à la venue de cet événement. Durant le déjeuner il discuta avec Fred et George car Hermione papotait avec ses amies, et Ron n'était pas dans la salle. 

-J'ai entendue dire que le quidditch commence dès le premier novembre dit Fred

-Il était temps s'exclama Harry en avalant une gorgé de soupe. -Ouais et on dit que pour les capitaines de quidditch, c'est l'équipe qui effectuera le vote. Et pour la sélection des nouveaux joueurs c'est le capitaine. -Moi je vais voté pour toi Harry dit George en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry sentit ses joues tourner d'un rouge pivoine. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'un simple merci. Harry remarqua que l'atmosphère de la grande salle était très différente. Les professeurs et les élèves étaient très agités tandis que Dumbledore ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Mc Gonnagall donna quelques coups sur son verre pour demander le silence et toute la salle se tut. Dumbledore prit la parole : - Dès demain soir, les écoles de sorcelleries de Durmstrang et de Beaux-bâtons nous rejoindrons pour le reste de l'année scolaire. En effet, pour plus de sécurité, les directeurs de chaque écoles et moi avons jugé préférable de fusionner les écoles et puisque Poudlard est le plus grand établissement entre les trois, ils abandonnerons leur propres écoles. Donc demain, puisque c'est Halloween, une grande fête sera organisé en signe d'accueil pour nos nouveaux arrivants. Sur ce, bonne appétit. Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir de bonheur. *** -Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Malfoy!? Tu sais que je déteste me promener la nuit dans ces couloirs! -Faut que je te montre quelque chose Srina…. Malfoy entraîna Sirina vers la sortie du château, traversa le parc et se dirigea vers le lac. -Tu vois dans le font de l'eau, là. Y a quelque chose qui brille… -Pourquoi tu viens me montrer ça à minuit ! -Parce que je veux que personne nous voit! -Je déteste traîner avec toi à une pareil heure de la nuit Malfoy et surtout près de l'eau… -Ouais ben en attendant que Mademoiselle s'y fasse, faut aller chercher cette chose au font… -Pas question que je mette un pied dans ce lac. Y a pleins de bestioles là dedans.. Pourquoi tu m'a demander à MOI de venir avec toi? Je suis sur que Pansy se serait fait un réel plaisir de t 'accompagner! -Voyons tu sais bien que Pansy ne m'intéresse pas. -Et tu crois que tu m'intéresses plus? dit Sirina d'un air dégoûté. -Tu le seras bien un jour… -Dans tes rêves Malfoy! -J'aime les filles comme toi, tu sais… -Bon arrête de gaspiller ta salive et va le chercher ton objet brillant moi je vais faire le guet. Sirina détestait plus que tout au monde se faire draguer par Malfoy… elle avait décider de le suivre pour seul raison qu'elle avait en quelque sorte peur de lui. A chaque jour elle se répétait qu'elle ne courait aucun danger avec Malfoy tant qu'elle serait dans Poudlard. Mais elle savait très bien que Malfoy était très intelligent et qu'il pouvait sans doute réussir à déjouer certaines règles sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive… Malfoy remonta à la surface tenant à la main une jolie bague argentée, ornée d'un diamant plus brillant que les étoiles dans le ciel. -C'est bien ce que je pensait marmonna t il… -Qu'est ce que c'est! montre moi cette bague. -Non. Malfoy se rendit au château d'un pas rapide, essayant en quelque sorte de fuir Sirina. Arrivant au dortoir il lui dit d'aller se coucher et il lui promit de lui montrer le lendemain. Bien entendue il ne le fit point….. *** Le lendemain parut arriver trop rapidement à Harry. Il avait encore fait un mauvais rêve et se sentait très fatigué. Il enfila son uniforme et regarda par la fenêtre. Une lueur orangée commençait a faire son apparition à l'horizon. La pelouse avait pris une couleur jaunâtre tandis que les arbres avaient presque tous perdu leurs feuilles. Le ciel quant à lui ne contenait aucun nuage ce qui fit sourire Harry. Car ce soir s'était Halloween mais surtout… c'était la pleine lune. À cette pensée, Harry retrouva toutes sa bonne humeur et se précipita d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle. Les décorations de celle-ci était terminées. Il y avait, en plus des dessins mouvants, des citrouilles et autre chose mises la veille, toutes sorte de guirlandes colorées traversant la salle. Au plafond étaient suspendues à des toiles d'araignée une énorme citrouille qui ricanait à tout moment. Sur chaque table se trouvait de petits épouvantails qui n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer tous ce qu'ils voyaient. Harry chercha un petit moment Ron du coin de l'œil. Il était au bout de la table et prenait son petit déjeuner seul. Hermione, quant à elle, se trouvait en compagnie du même petit groupe de filles qu 'elle fréquentait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Il alla rejoindre Ron. -Salut Harry lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux, ça va? -Mouais et toi? -J'espère que oui c'est Halloween! Harry regarda dans la direction de la table de Serdaigle. Pendant plusieurs jours ou plutôt plusieurs semaines, il ne s'était plus occupé de Cho. Plus le temps avançait moins elle l'attirait. Elle ne faisait plus attention à son apparence et parlait toujours seule comme au début de l'année dans le train. Elle n'avait plus de copines et semblait s'éteindre à mesure que les jours passaient. Il eut pitié d'elle. Même si ses sentiments au font de lui avait changé, il restait toujours un petit quelque chose car Cho avait été la première fille que Harry avait aimé. Son sourire, qui autrefois, faisait ''fondre'' Harry, le laissait désormais indifférent. Plusieurs fois Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'aimait plus Cho, mais refusa toujours d'admettre qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. à toute les fois que Ron ou Hermione faisait allusion a ce nouvel amour qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis le début des classes, Harry s'empressait toujours de changer de sujet de conversation. Même Neville avait dit sarcastiquement un jour : -Harry pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de la regarder? Serais tu amoureux? -Non...non de quoi tu parles!! Quoiqu'il en soit Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il ressentait pour les filles, mais il devenait plus mature et le goût des filles s'animait de plus en plus. Il se surprit même, un jour, à regarder les courbes des filles; ce qui était tout à fait normal à son âge. Même Ron faisait de plus en plus de commentaires là dessus. -Harry à quoi tu penses encore? Demanda Ron intéressé. -A notre cours de potion s'empressa t il de dire -Et pourquoi tu penses à cette horreur? -J'ai oublié de faire mon devoir et on doit le remettre tantôt!!! -Mais non, on l'a fait hier!!! -Tu as raison… allons en cours. -On a cours de quoi au juste? -Ummmmm, Harry regarda sur son horaire et finit par dire… botanique Arrivé dans la serre de botanique, Harry se dirigea vers la table carré que Mme Chourave lui désigna. Ron s'assit à coté de lui ainsi qu'Hermione et une élève de Poufsouffle. -Aujourd'hui, expliqua Mme Chourave, nous allons étudier une plante de marais, plus précisément l'Acidote. Si nous décomposons son nom, ceci donne: aci pour acide et dote pour antidote. Eh oui, bien que cette plante soit très acide et mortelle, elle a des facultés de guérison. Voyons alors, comment elle peut être, à la fois mortelle et guérisseuse. Elle sortie une énorme plante, qui avait un genre de muselière pour chien près de ses pétales Tout d'abord, l'Acidote se considère comme un être supérieur aux autres. Pour simple raison qu'il est impossible d'approcher cette plante à moins d'avoir une magnifique voix pure. En effet, celle-ci adore écouter, chanter des voix pures. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai fixé sa bouche pour qu,elle ne vous fasse rien. Elles sont aussi très orgueilleuses et très "snobs". Les Acidotes produisent des fruits, qui ont la faculté de guérir certaines maladies très rares. Comment pouvons nous cueillir ses fruits? Oui Hermione? -Pour avoir ses fruits, on doit tout d'abord chanter une chanson, et puis ensuite répondre à une charade qu'elle même posera. Si on lui répond correctement, elle nous fera don d'un de ses fruits, si , au contraire on se trompe, elle se mettra a chanter. -Très bien! 5 point pour Gryffondor .Le chant de cette plante est mortel. Elle ne s'en sert que seulement si elle se sent en danger ou bien que comme Hermione nous l'a mentionné, vous ne répondez pas correctement à sa charade. Elle produit également une sève très acide qu'elle projète dans la figure de quiconque s'en approche. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur cette plante, le livre des créature des marais devrait répondre à toutes vos questions. Maintenant, je vais vous attribuer par équipe une jeune plante, et vous devrez extraire son poison… Le reste de la journée parut une éternité pour presque tout les élèves. Le dernier cours qu'Harry devait endurer était celui de soin aux créatures magiques. Il aimait bien ce cours et se dit chanceux de terminer la journée avec Hagrid comme professeur. La petite cabane d'Hagrid n'avait toujours pas changée, sale et désordonnée, mais puisque le cours se passait dans le jardin, il s'y dirigea. -Tiens bonjour Harry! Lança Hagrid. -Bonjour Harry alla rejoindre Hermione, Ron et Sirina qui se tenait dans un coin du jardin. -Enfin te voilà dit Hermione. Le cours va bientôt commencer. Elle avait raison puisque Hagrid prit la parole à ce moment. -Bon je vous présente les doridons. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boule de poile couleur lilas qui respirait au creux de son bras. -Ils sont encore jeune, vous devrez vous en occuper pour le reste de l'année et vous serez noté sur la façon dont vous vous en occupez. Dans le coin droit du jardin, où se trouvait la majorité des serpentards, on entendit quelque ripostes tandis que les gryffondors était bien heureux que cette boule de poile soit inoffensive car avec Hagrid, la majorité des bêtes étaient violentes et dangereuses. Hagrid distribua à chaque élève le Doridon. -Ils sont encore jeune donc inoffensif si vous vous en occupez de la bonne manière ils resteront inoffensifs… La majorité sont des mâles, les femelles étant très rares. Je ne sais pas si j'ai des femelles ici. Vous devrez le déterminer maintenant et ensuite vous lui trouverez un nom. Malefoy et toutes sa petite bande lança quelque '' Un nom? Mais quel imbécile'' mais Hagrid n'y porta aucune attention. Quelques minutes plus tard la majorité des élèves avait trouvé des noms a leur Doridon et seule Sirina avait une femelle. Harry donna le nom de Nagmo à son Doridon, Ron l'appela Bibo et Hermione l'appela Loopy. Quant à Sirina, puisqu'elle avait une femelle, elle la nomma Kayla. Du côté des Serpentad, Malefoy le surnomma Tueur de moldus (ce qui déplut à Hagrid mais puisque Malefoy l'avait déjà appeler comme ça, le Doridon ne reconnaissait plus que se nom) Goyle l'appela Morris et Crabbe : Bernard. La cloche se fit entendre, et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le dortoir pour se préparer pour la fête qui aurait lieu le soir même. À suivre (promis le prochain ne se fera pas attendre comme celui-ci!!) 


	8. Surprise d'Halloween

**__**

Surprise d 'Halloween.

Harry était devant le miroir essayant de coiffer ses cheveux, ce qui serait un combat éternel, quand Seamus entra dans le dortoir.

-tiens Harry tu vas en avoir besoin, dit Seamus en faisant un clin d'œil. 

Il lui tendit un genre de masque noir qui ne couvrait que les yeux. Harry sourit. Ce masque noir lui faisait pensée au héros des Moldus nommé Zoro.

-Pourquoi ai je besoin de ceci? Demanda-t-il 

-Parce que ce soir a lieu une petite fête masqué. On va danser avec des filles dont on ne connaîtra pas l'identité, puisque toutes les robes de sorcier on été ensorcelées de façon que leurs insignes de maisons disparaisse. 

-Je ne comprend vraiment rien là… 

-Regarde. Il lui montra son habituelle uniforme de Gryffondor. Mais Harry remarqua que les couleurs de sa maison n'y figurait plus et l'emblème orné d'un lion avait disparue. 

-Oh ok… la mienne aussi doit être comme ça alors? 

-T'as qu'à jeter toi même le coup d'œil! 

-Mais c'est stupide Seamus, parce que moi avec mes cheveux on va me reconnaître tout de suite. 

-Ben non idiot tu dois porter ta cape et ton capuchon!!!!! 

-Oh ok merci de me l'avoir dit; j'aurais eu l'ai débile d'arriver sans masque. 

En pensant à cette idée Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire ainsi que Seamus.

-Il faudra que tu viennes dans la grande salle à 7 heure précise donc dans 10 minutes…. 

Harry enfila sa cape, mit son masque et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Arrivé à l'entré de celle-ci, il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves qu'a l'accoutumé. Harry s'approcha pour mieux voir pourquoi les élèves n'entrait pas dans la salle. Il vit alors une énorme porte dorée, orné de chauves souris et de citrouilles. Ce n'était pas du tout la porte habituelle de la grande salle.

Ce fût Mc Gonnagall qui prit la parole :

-Bonjour chers élèves de Poudlard, beaux-bâtons et Durmstrang. Puisque vous êtes masqués; il m'est impossible de savoir à quel école vous appartenez. Mais bien entendu, présentement vous savez qui est à côté de vous… pour cela, la porte de magicodéplacement devrait résoudre ce problème. La seule règle de la fête est : Ne point divulger votre nom, maison etc. ceci ne se fera qu'à la toute fin de la fête puisque les élèves de Beaux-bâtons et de Durmstrang seront placé dans les quatre différentes maisons de Poudlard. Les salles et les dortoirs seront agrandis en conséquence. Que la fête commence. 

Les élèves se ruèent vers la porte. Harry demanda à une élève de Poufsouffle, qu'est ce que c'était que cette porte. Elle lui expliqua que la porte prenait chaque élèves et les plaçait à différents endroits de la salle. Comme ça les élèves étaient séparés et ne savaient plus qui est qui et où est qui. 

Harry se dirigea également vers la porte. Il était loin de se douter à cet heure-ci de ce qui l'attendait. Il entra dans celle-ci et se retrouva immédiatement dans un des coins de la grande salle. Elle n'avait pas changer depuis ce matin mais les lumières avaient été abaissées de façon que seul la grosse citrouille géante illumine la salle. Un groupe musicaux de sorcier assurait la musique et une énorme table avait été placé dans le fond de la salle ou y étaient disposées différentes sucreries. Harry chercha immédiatement à reconnaître quelqu'un, mais y renonça vite car tout les élèves se ressemblait à un tel point que Harry en ressenti le tournis. Plusieurs élèves dansaient tandis que d'autres discutaient et faisaient connaissance. C'est alors que le chanteur du groupe musical s'écria

-c'est maintenant l'heure, chers messieurs, de choisir une partenaire pour danser une jolie balade. 

Harry chercha vite des yeux une personne qui semblait seule. Mais cela était très difficile de savoir si s'était un gars ou une fille et Harry demanda à la personne la plus près de lui : Est ce que tu veux danser?

Harry était bien tombé sur une fille. Elle lui répondit oui et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. La jeune fille dansait terriblement bien et Harry se sentait glisser et flotter sur le plancher froid de la grande salle. La danse prit fin. Elle lui sourit et elle l'amena vers la table de sucrerie et donna un punch à Harry. Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien faisant attention de ne dévoiler rien sur leur identité. Vers les 10 heures, Dumbledore prit la parole et s'exclama :

-Il est maintenant l'heure de dévoiler votre identité. À minuit précise la cérémonie de répartition commencera et ensuite vos lits vous attendront. 

Harry regarda la jeune fille avec qui il avait bavardé une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle enleva son masque et son capuchon. Elle devait avoir l'âge d'Harry. Elle était blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser : Qu'est ce qu'elle est jolie!

-Hello, moi je m'appelle Léticia et je viens de Durmstrang et toi? 

-Harry et je viens de Poudlard 

-Serait tu.. 

-Oui je suis Harry Potter… dit Harry d'un petit ton énervé 

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance!!!! 

Harry regarda par dessus- l'épaule de Léticia et vit Hermione près de Ron et Sirina. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Harry regarda vers la droite et vit alors pourquoi Hermione était mal à l'aise. Krum la fixait avec ses grands yeux noirs. Il était accompagné d'un de ses amis. Son ami était plutôt grand et élancé. Il avait le teint foncé et les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Contrairement à Krum, ce jeune homme lui, fixait Sirina. Il s'approcha alors d'elle. Il discuta un court moment et, ce qui surprit énormément Harry, Sirina giffla le jeune homme et partit en courant. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Krum et son ami et couru rejoindre Sirina.

-Toujours aussi obstiné celle-là, dit Léticia en éclatant de rire. 

-Que veut tu dire? Tu parle de Sirie? 

-Oh c'est ton amie? Ou petite amie? 

-Non.. non seulement une amie.. 

-Oh Et bien elle était à mon école avant. C'était l'une de mes meilleures amies. Et le gars que tu vois la… c'est l'un des gars les plus sexy de Durmstrang : John Daukins. Il est sorti avec Sirina pendant les trois premières années au collège. Lui, moi, Sirina et Krum étions inséparables… 

-Tu n'es plus amie avec Sirie alors? 

-Et bien… un jour en 4ème, ici même à Poudlard, Sirina s'est mise à avoir un comportement bizarre. Elle était méchante avec tout le monde et elle s'est fait des ennemis. Pour ma propre popularité j'ai été obliger de briser l'amitié entre moi et Sirina, et Krum à fait de même. Même si à ce moment là, il était complètement hypnotisé par une certaine Hermione. Quoi qu'il en soit John avait laissé Sirina un peu avant ce changement brusque et s'est mit à la harceler. Il voulait reprendre avec elle mais pour une raison que je n'ai jamais comprise, Sirina a toujours refusé ses avances, répondit elle avec un air éloquent. 

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment beaucoup de chose sur se récit mais il en retira quelque s'information : Léticia avait brisé les liens d'amitié avec Sirie pour une raison ''de popularité'', ce qui prouvait que ce n'était pas une bonne amie. Sirie avait eu aussi des comportement étrange l'an passé, ce qu'elle ne lui avait point dit. Harry en ressentit une sorte de frustration car lui, il avait tout dit à Sirina et réalisa qu'il savait vraiment peu de chose sur elle. Il essaya de trouver Sirina et Hermione dans la salle. Sirina était assise sur une chaise et fixait le sol, tandis que Hermione discutait avec Ron. Il alla rejoindre Sirina

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Sirina! Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu un petit ami et que l'an passé, que tu avais tout perdu tes amis? 

-Tu crois vraiment que je raconte ça à n'importe qui, qui veut bien l'entendre? 

Harry en ressentit une douleur à l'estomac. Sirina l'avait traité de ''n'importe qui'' lui qui pensait qu'ils pouvaient tous ce dire.

-je m'excuse Harry… je voulais pas dire ça…. 

-Non arrête j'ai compris le message. 

-Harryyyy! Attend… 

Harry était reparti. Sirina venait de lui dire probablement la pire insulte qu'un ami puisse lui dire. Elle couru vers lui et se mis en travers de son chemin.

-Harry je m'excuse de ne t'avoir rien dit…. Je sais pas si tu vas comprendre mais… ça me faisait mal d'en parler Harry et je n'étaits pas prête à le dire. Pardonne moi… 

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Sirie! Moi je t'ai tout dit. Absolument tout! 

Sirina baisa la tête.

-Ca va Sirie.. je ne suis plus fâché.. mais promets moi que tu vas tout me raconter demain. Ok? 

-Promis. 

Harry émit un petit rire. La situation était très drôle puisque Sirie avait pris un petit air de ''chien battu''. Il ne pouvait rester bien fâcher car Sirina avait un charme qui envoûtait Harry. Probablement des deux manières. Même si Harry ne voulait se l'avouer, c'était bel et bien Sirina qu'il aimait. C'est bien elle qui avait pris la place de Cho dans la tête d'Harry.

Harry se retourna alors vers Ron et Hermione. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Hermione et Ron était là, entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche!!!

-Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas perdu de temps dit Sirina d'un air amusé. 

Harry lui sourit. C'était bizarre pour lui de voir Ron et Hermione s'embrasser. Eux qui étaient toujours en train de se chicaner.

-Sirie dit moi… qu'est ce que John t'a demandé tout à l'heure. 

Sirina regarda par terre. Elle rougissait.

-Il m'a demandé de reprendre avec lui… mais d'une manière qui m'a vraiment déplu. 

-Oh.. alors tu ne l'aimes plus… 

-Non Harry.. 

Harry regarda alors de nouveau dans la direction de ses deux amis de gryffondor. Ils étaient toujours entrain de s'embrasser.

Harry se dirigea vers eux et Sirina quant à elle parti de l'autre côté.

-je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps dit Harry 

-euh… répondit Ron mal à l'aise. 

Hermione quant à elle était devenue aussi rouge qu'une pomme bien mûre.

-je suis content que vous ayez enfin dévoilé vos sentiments dit Harry en adressant un clin d'œil a Ron 

Ron rougit à son tour.

-Bon alors je peux vous laisser si vous le désirez. 

-Tu peux rester Harry si tu veux…. Répondit Hermione 

Harry raconta la petite histoire de John et Sirie à ses deux amis. Pendant son récit Mc Gonnadall frappa trois petits coups sur une cloche pour demander le silence.

-C'est maintenant l'heure de la cérémonie de répartion.. lorsque je citerai votre nom, avancez vers l'avant afin que l'on puisse vous attribuer une maison. 

La cérémonie tirait presque à sa fin après plus de 2 heures de répartition d'élèves . Harry en avait marre. Il chercha des yeux Sirina. Elle était entrain de discuter avec Malefoy. Bizarrement, Malefoy n'avait pas dit de conneries envers Harry et il avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur. Il regarda ensuite vers Cho qui discutait avec Léticia. Elles avaient l'air de bien se connaître et Harry en conclut qu'elles devaient déjà être amies. Lorsque la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, John, Krum et Léticia avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor. Tout le reste des élèves étaient inconnus à Harry. 

-Bienvenue à tout les nouveaux élèves à Poudlard.. dit Dumbledore mais ce fût à ce moment que se produit un événement des plus inhabituel. 

La citrouille qui avait rit des élèves pendant plusieurs jours se mit à émettre un sorte de cri strident. Elle émettait des cris saccadés suivit de sifflements mais Harry comprenait très bien la signification de ses cris. Ils disaient _''courrez, hahahaha, courez… vous mourrez tous! J'adore l'odeur du sang, hahaha Les ténèbres tomberont et la voix se fera entendre! Tu mourras! La musique retentiras et tu périras!! Hahaha L'ère ne finira pas! Hahaha.''_ Tout cela était en fouchelangue. Un énorme frisson parcouru Harry et c'est à cet instant que la porte de la grande salle se referma. Le sourire malfaisant de la citrouille s'ouvrit de plus en plus et laissa échapper une tête d'environ 3 mètres de diamètre. Un énorme serpent vert sortit de la citrouille. Écrasant des élèves à son atterrissage les tuant sur le coup. Les autres élèves regardaient la scène terrorisés. Puis lorsque le serpent eut été complètement sur le sol, il lança une sorte de colle sur tout les professeurs les empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils allaient assister à l'un des pire cauchemars jamais existé ne pouvant rien faire pour l'arrêter. Puis le serpent ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper une armée de plus petit serpent identique à lui mais en miniature.. Les petits serpents se cordèrent en face de leur ''maître'' et attendirent le signal. Tout les élèves étaient pétrifiés de terreur. Personne n'osait bouger. Le serpent se dirigea alors vers le coin de la salle. Il prit un élève par la tête avec son énorme queue et pointa le bout de celle ci sur la tête du jeune garçon. Cet alors qu'il enfonça un épine dans le crâne de l'élève qui poussa un énorme cri.

-je m'appelle bongsssssteur. Je sssuis envvvoyé par Vvvoldemort. Comme vous le vvvoyez je parle plus communément le fffourrchelangue mais vous ne comprendriez rien.. donc j'utilisssssse votre ami. Je ssuis iccci pour tuer le jeune Harry Potter et certains d'entre vous. 

Harry resta pétrifié. Le serpent venait de dire qu'il voulait sa peau. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Rien ne pouvait combattre un tel animal. Puis le serpent donna une sorte de signal et tout le serpents se dirigèrent chacuns vers différent élèves. Plusieurs cri s'élev!rent dans la salle. Des cris de mort qui glaçaient le sang. Les profs quant à eux, ne pouvant bouger, regardait cette scène d'horreur, certains avec les yeux ronds, tandis que d'autre essayant de défaire leurs liens. Les serpents mordaient les élèves avec leurs petit crocs en arrachant un bout de peau à toute le fois. Plusieurs élèves gisaient autour d'Harry inerte. Plusieurs essayaient de repousser les serpents avec des sortilège ou tout simplement avec leur baguette. Le gros serpent, lui, fixait la scène et semblait s'en délecter. Il n'avait toujours pas laissé le petit garçon transpercer par sa queue. Harry remarqua que certains élèves s'était regroupé pour mieux se protéger ce qui semblait être efficace. Tout à coup, un petit serpent s'approcha d'Harry et lui sauta à la figure. Il le prit par la queue et le lança au bout de ses bras. Puis il en prit un autre et fit de même. Les mini serpents semblait invincibles au grand désespoir des élèves. Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient près de lui. 

-Harry, il faut faire quelque chose! Cria Hermione en train de lancer un serpent contre le mur. Ils sont en train de tuer tout les élèves! 

Hermione n'avait pas tort. Malgré qu'il restait plusieurs élèves toujours occupés à combattre , plusieurs gisaient sur le sol, immobiles. C'est alors que Harry entendit une voix. Une voix magnifique. Puis une deuxième se fit entendre, puis bientôt ce furent tout les élèves encore vivants, même si peu d'entre eux savaient pourquoi, se mirent à chanter. Tout les petits serpents éclatèrent en miettes les uns après les autres en poussant chacun un petit cri aiguë. Le gros serpent s'écria alors :

-Bien esssssayer, mais cccccccce n'est pas un ridicule cccchant qui m'arrêtera. Peut-être avez vous réusssssi à détruire mon armée mais pas moi. 

Harry regarda autour de lui. Sirina était à côté de lui et c'était elle qui s'était mise à chanter. Mais comment pouvait elle savoir qu'un chant pouvait détruire une armée de serpents? Le serpent se dirigea alors vers Harry et Sirina, lâchant de plein fouet le jeune petit garçon qui devait sans doute être mort.

Harry Potter, dit il en fouchelangue, enfin te voilà.

Harry tremblait de tout ses membres. Il était là, devant cet énorme serpent et il était impuissant. Le serpent se pencha, ouvrit la bouche qui laissait apparaître d'énormes crocs. Harry sentit son heure approcher. Ce qui s'en suivit paru très flou à Harry. Il sentit une énorme douleur lui traverser le corps. Mais à cet instant il entendit :

-Arrête! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter! 

Le serpent paru confus. Il retira la pointe de ses crocs qu'il avait enfoncé dans la poitrine d'Harry. Harry était à moitié sonné et éprouvait des difficultés à respirer. Ensuite c'est la voix de Malefoy qui se fit entendre :

-Continue, c'tun pauvre nul! Vas y! 

Toute cette conversation se passait en fouchelangue. Alors Sirina s'écria :

-Tu n'a pas honte Malefoy! Toi bouge pas dit-elle au serpent qui avait commencé à se pencher vers Harry. 

C'est alors que Crabbe et Goyle se joignirent à la conversation ainsi que d'autre élève des autre école. En tout 12 personnes parlaient le fouchelangue, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. 

Puis Harry attendit une sorte de décilc et il vit une énorme écolaire rouge sortir de nul part pour aller fouetter le serpent de plein fouet. C'est à cet instant que Harry perdit connaissance.

***

Le serpent regarda autour de lui jetant des regard de douleur aux élèves qui s'étaient reculer. Il laissa échaper un petit cri suivi de soupir et tomba alors sur Sirina qui ne pu l'esquiver. Il enfonça c'est crocs droit dans la chair de la pauvre serpentard qui émit un long cri strident, un de ceux qu'on oublie jamais, un de ceux qui fut le dernier cri de nombreuses personnes. Elle, à son tour, regarda autour de elle et posa ses yeux injectés de sang sur Malefoy. Elle le regarda longtemps, laissa échapper un petit cris et ferma les yeux.

Dumbledore accourut. C'était lui qui avait tué le serpent. Il avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens de ''colle'' et avait tué le serpent.

En tout, dans cette soirée peu ordinaire, 56 personnes ou plutôt élèves avaient péris. Voldemort avait encore frappé. Plusieurs élèves ignoraient tout se qui se passait au dehors de l'école mais par cette nuit de pleine lune, il offrit un cadeau à l'école de Poudlard. Un énorme serpent, le dernier cadeau que ces 56 personnes reçurent.

(Hahaha j'adore ma fin!!! :D le prochain chapitre risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que lui a être en ligne...)


	9. Réveil

Message pour :

Cass : Merci pour tes encouragement mon tit écureuil!!!!

Nadia : Oh je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ma fic ^_^

Myra : oooooohhhhh merci!!! Je c pas quoi dire!

Rêveuse : ummm tu as raison sur le fait que je m'améliore de chapitre en chapitre et que je devrais p-e les réécrire. C'est a envisager J Pour rogue…. Je ne le déteste pas lol :P c'est jusque cette journée la il portait une immonde tenue noir puante ^_^ Tous sa pour te dire a toi aussi un gros merci!! (le mystère sera de plus en plus gros à mesure que j'écrirai les chapitres… Mais j'ai une seule chose a dire : Chaque chapitre a au moins 1 détail qui peut résoudre bien des mystères si vous les liez ensemble ^_^)

__

Réveil

Harry regarda dans la direction de Sirina. La pleine lune rendait ses yeux brillant et éclairait son visage tout en lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et elle souriait tout en voyant Harry s'approcher d'elle. Harry s'arrêta a quelque centimètres d'elle, hésita un moment puis l'embrassa tendrement. Après quelque minutes, Sirina s'écarta de lui et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le conduit dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était de couleur sombre, les tables étaient retournées et entassées en désordre dans un coin de la salle. Les rideaux étaient déchirés et les murs couverts de sang. Trop de corps inertes parsemaient le sol. Seul la lumière de la lune éclairait la salle. Harry en déduisit qu'il y avait eu une bataille à cet endroit. À la pensée de ceci, il entendit un murmure. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux percevoir ce que disait ce murmure. Celui-ci s'amplifia. Il était dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas, puis tout s'estompa. Il faisait maintenant noir mais Harry savait qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la grande salle puis les lumières s'ouvrirent. Il était là, en plein milieu d'une bataille cruelle qui opposait une armé de serpents aux élèves de son école. Il regardait cette scène avec horreur. Il se retourna vers Malefoy qui regardait un corps étendu sur le sol. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il dirigea sont regard vers le corps et s'aperçut que celui-ci appartenait en réalité à Sirina. Il était transpercé par un énorme croc. Il s'aperçut que celle-ci vivait toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle mais avant même qu'il puisse être assez proche pour lui dire quoique ce soit, elle rendit son dernier souffle…À cet instant, Harry était loin de se douter que cette vision hanterait toutes ses nuits….

***

-Bonjour Harry, dit Hermione voyant qu'il ouvrait les yeux. 

-Bonjour… 

-On dirais que tu vas beaucoup mieux, Mme Pomfresh fait des miracles…

Hermione avait l'air tendue et inquiète. Elle avait d'affreuses poches sous les yeux montrant qu'elle n'avait probablement pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours..

-Quel jour somme nous? Demanda-t il 

-Nous somme le 1er de novembre 

-Donc je n'ai dormi que cette nuit… 

-Oui.. 

-Où est Sirie? 

-Bonjour Harry! 

-Ron! Ca va toi? 

-Oui, oui, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question!? 

-Oui je vais bien. 

-Regarde Harry presque tous les Gryffondors l'on signé pour toi. Hermione lui tendit une énorme carte. Pendant qu'il commençait à la feuilleter, Ron et Hermione s'excusèrent car contrairement à lui, ils avaient cours.

Harry remarqua que plusieurs élèves de gryffondor n'avait pas signé. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée des dégâts occasionnés par ces serpents.

-Tiens , tu es réveillé Harry. 

-Oh professeur Dumbledore! 

-Mme Pomfresh m'impressionnera toujours… 

-Monsieur.. j'aimerais savoir se qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui… 

-J'ai tué le serpent Harry… il a tué 57 personnes…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. 57 élèves étaient morts en une soirée…

-Ca t'étonne Harry… pourtant tu ne le devrais pas… depuis que Voldemort est revenu plusieurs gens sont mort. Autant du côté moldu que sorcier. Tu n'était pas au courant car moi et les professeurs avions jugé plus sûr de ne pas t'en faire part.

Harry en ressentit une certaine frustration. Il en avait assez de se faire traiter comme un bébé. Il était assez grand pour gérer ses peurs et connaître la vérité sur le monde extérieur.

-Professeur, je veux savoir…Tout ce qu'a fait Voldemort… 

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment…..

Harry le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-D'accord Harry…Dumbledore fit une pause et reprit : plusieurs aurors sont mort au combat ainsi que des milliers de moldus et de sorciers. Les mangemorts se font plus fort. Plus le temps passe plus les ils attaquent. L'école est sans cesse assaillie mais jusqu'à hier soir, aucun mangemort ou adeptes de Voldemort n'avait réussi à franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée…Il refit une pause et après quelque minute de réflexion il dit : Bon maintenant Harry je dois te laisser dormir sous les ordre de Mme pomfresh, mais je reviendrai… 

Dumbledore s'éloigna à la hâte. Harry prit la carte que les Gryffondor avaient signé et commença à faire un petit bilan personnel des dégâts. Les signature suivantes figuraient sur la carte : 

-Ron 

-Hermione 

-Colin 

-Seasmus 

-Neville 

-Lee 

-George 

-Fred 

-Ginny 

-Pavati 

-Lavande 

-Léticia 

-John 

-Viktor

….

Il n'eut pas le temps de tout lire car l'infirmière lui arracha la carte et lui demanda d'essayer de dormir car demain il serait assez guérit pour retourner en cours. Pourtant Harry n'avait aucunement envie de dormir ou même se reposer. Il fit semblant de se coucher et de fermer les yeux jusqu'a ce qu'il entendit les bruit de pas qui signalait le départ de l'infirmière. Il ouvrit les yeux et scruta l'infirmerie. Elle était inondée de lumière mais surtout beaucoup plus vaste que d'habitude. Les lits étaient disposé en 2 grandes rangés qui longeait les murs nord et sud. Plusieurs lit étaient occupés par d'autres élèves encore endormis. Harry compta les lits. Plus de 70 blessés. Il se leva pour examiner ceux ci. Il en ressenti d'abord une nausée mais se reprit vite en main. Chaque lit étaient entouré d'un voile blanc qui virevoltaient dans les airs et au pied était posé un petit écriteau de bois avec le nom de l'élève gravé dessus. Il s'approcha du blessé le plus proche. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il regarda alors sur presque tout les écriteaux :

Bartolomé Duchesne

Rosie Mc Andrew

Suzie Bones

Kathie Martel

Bobie Lachandelle

Éric Desjardins

Sirina Caine

Harry ouvrit la bouche en voyant ce nom. Il s'approcha du lit et tira le voile blanc. Sirina avait les yeux fermés et était blanche comme la neige. Les rayons du soleil donnaient à ses cheveux bruns une teinte dorée. Ses lèvres était d'une couleur légèrement bleutée et elle respirait à peine. C'est alors que Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

-Harry tu devrais aller te reposer… 

-Professeur, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir? demanda Harry prit de panique. 

-Calme toi Harry. Assied toi.

Il lui tendit une chaise de bois et en prit une à son tour.

-Le poison que le serpent avait dans ses crocs Harry, est un poison très dangereux même mortel. Il n'y a aucun remède connu…

Dumbledore prenait soin de bien peser ses mots. Mais ils eurent l'effet d'un boulet de canon sur un mur de château. Harry ne voyait plus clair. Ses yeux était brouillés par les larmes d'une tristesse profonde. Dumbledore était en train de lui annoncer que la fille qu'il aimait n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle était condamnée a mourir…. Il éclata en sanglots. Il ne pouvait retenir une aussi grande tristesse. Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne cessa de pleurer. Puis, comme si il s'accrochait à un espoir, Harry demanda :

-Pourquoi la garder vous ici alors? 

-Parce que nous ne pouvons tuer un élève. Puisque Sirina respirent toujours, elle doit rester ici sous la surveillance de Mme Pomfresh. Mais ne t'accroche pas à cette espoir Harry…. Elle ne vit plus. Elle ne sent plus rien et n'a plus aucune notion de la réalité.

Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient rougis. Même s'il était le directeur de l'établissement, cela lui faisait toujours de la peine de perdre un élève et surtout qu'il en avait déjà perdu 57… Harry se leva et retourna vers son lit. Il se sentait vidé complètement. Il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Il se laissa choir sur le lit et s'endormit…

__

Harry regarda dans la direction de Sirina. La pleine lune rendait ses yeux brillant et éclairait son visage tout en lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et elle souriait tout en voyant Harry s'approcher d'elle. Harry s'arrêta a quelque centimètres d'elle, hésita un moment puis l'embrassa tendrement. Après quelque minutes, Sirina s'écarta de lui et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle le conduit dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était de couleur sombre, les tables étaient retournées et entassées en désordre dans un coin de la salle. Les rideaux étaient déchirés et les murs couverts de sang. Trop de corps inertes parsemaient le sol. Seul la lumière de la lune éclairait la salle. Harry en déduisit qu'il y avait eu une bataille à cet endroit. À la pensée de ceci, il entendit un murmure. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux percevoir ce que disait ce murmure. Celui-ci s'amplifia. Il était dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas, puis tout s'estompa. Il faisait maintenant noir mais Harry savait qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la grande salle puis les lumières s'ouvrirent. Il était là, en plein milieu d'une bataille cruelle qui opposait une armé de serpents aux élèves de son école. Il regardait cette scène avec horreur. Il se retourna vers Malefoy qui regardait un corps étendu sur le sol. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il dirigea sont regard vers le corps et s'aperçut que celui-ci appartenait en réalité à Sirina. Il était transpercé par un énorme croc. Il s'aperçut que celle-ci vivait toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle mais avant même qu'il puisse être assez proche pour lui dire quoique ce soit, elle rendit son dernier souffle…

***

Malefoy regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil resplendissait ce qui le dégoûta. Il repensa à tout les événements de la soirée de la veille. Malgré ce qui s'était passé le soleil brillait quand même ce qui prouvait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté enfin pour les autres. Car Malefoy , lui, aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête, qu'il ne soit plus obligé de vivre mais surtout ne plus être torturé. C'est sa conscience qui le torturait. Il savait que Sirina, la fille qu'il aimait, était morte par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas ordonné au serpent de tuer Potter, Sirina ne l'aurais pas protégé, serait restée à sa place et le serpent ne serait pas tombé sur elle. Tout en essayant de se convaincre du contraire, il tenait dans sa main la bague qu'il avait trouvé dans le lac en la compagnie de Sirina. Il descendit dans la salle commune des serpentard, la traversa et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez jeune homme? 

-J'aimerais voir une de mes amies…. 

-Allez y, mais pas plus de 5 minutes!

Il entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers le font. Là était dressé un lit à baldaquin identique à tout les autres. Sur l'écriteaux, il pu lire : Sirina Caine. Il poussa le voile qui entourait le lit et s'assit près de Sirina.

-je suis désolé….

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il prit la main de la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur celle ci et enfila la bague à un de ses doigts. Il se releva et parti en direction de la sortie. Sur son chemin il passa devant la planche de bois affichant : Harry Potter.

Malefoy s'y arrêta. Il regarda Harry pendant un moment puis repartit.

***

Harry se réveilla. Bizarrement sa cicatrice lui picotait un peu. Il regarda autour de lui. La salle était plongée dans le noir et seul les chandelles flottantes éclairait la pièce. Harry se redressa et pris ses lunettes. Un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un marchait en direction de l'infirmerie. Il s'étendit et fit semblant de dormir. Un ombre entra dans la pièce. Harry ne put voir qui c'était puisque la personne était recouverte d'une cape mais en déduisit quand même que c'était un homme. L'ombre se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Harry descendit silencieusement de son lit et resta à quatre patte tout en se dirigeant vers l'ombre. L'homme se retourna. Harry eu juste assez de temps pour se cacher entre deux lits. Lorsque les bruit de pas recommença Harry retourna dans l'allée entre les pieds des lits. L'homme s'arrêta devant le lit où reposait Sirina. Il prit sa baguette magique et commença un rituel. Harry ne bougeait plus. Il s'était arrêté à plus de 2 lits de l'homme. Il regardait ce spectacle avec une certaine terreur… L'ombre prit la main de la jeune fille tout en continuant sa formule. Il retira de la main de Sirina un objet brillant. La cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait de plus en plus mal. L 'ombre était elle entrain d'achever Sirie? Tout à coup l'homme cessa de parler. Il prit son sac et déversa le contenue sur le lit de la serpentard. Harry ne pouvait pas voir ce que le sac contenait. L'homme prit une sorte de couteau enfin ce que Harry cru voir et se fit une entaille à la main tout ceci sans le moindre bruit. Il fit tomber plusieurs gouttes de son sang dans un gobelet et fit une mixture que Harry ne pouvait voir. Il prit une gorgé puis en administra à Sirina. Il recommença une incantation en faisant tournée sa baguette au-dessus de Sirina. Puis tout à coup un cri féminin se fit entendre et l'homme disparu.

A suivre….

(o.k il n'est pas très long se chapitre mais bon…. Ah au faite je c que c'est tragique mon histoires mais bon je peux encore vous surprendre ^_^) Une tite review serait grandement appréciée!!!!!!


	10. Platitude de chapitre plate à mort

Ben oui après 3 mois d'arrêt, j'ai recommencé à écrire.. Bon je sais que se chapitre est vraiment plate.. même le titre le dit. Mais je doit le mettre pour enchaîner mon histoire.. dsl. Ah au faite je voulais remercier vraiment fort fort fort lol Myra, Rêveuse, Saria, Cass (ma correctrice), seskh' et Mystick pour toujours lire cette fic et l'adoré autant!! Je vous aime les filles sans vous la fic n'existerais pas!! xxxx (dsl si j'oublie quelqu'un mais je sait que se sont les seule qui review a tout mes chapitres donc…)

Bon voici un résumé de mes chapitre précédente parce que vous risquez de ne plus vous en rappeler mais surtout pas avoir le goût de tout relire lollll

chapitre 1: La tante Marge a adopté une fille nommé Sirina. Elle rencontre Harry et s'avère a être une sorcière. Elle est Bulgare et ne connaît rien de son passé. Elle est grande, cheveux châtains bouclés et elle a les yeux verts. Comme cadeau d'anniversaire elle lui offre une Harpe magique. Hagrid, lui offre un livre sur les créatures des marais. Ron quant à lui, lui offrit une figurine de quidditch dont le joueur représenter n'était nul autre que Harry. Hermione lui offrit la nouvelle édition du livre de quidditch et à l'intérieur la signature de Viktor Krump. 

chapitre 2: Lorsqu'il fut au chemin de traverse, Harry présenta Sirina à ses deux meilleures amis. Ron n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la présence de Sirina. Durant la journée, Sirina bouscula une dame sans le faire exprès, et celle-ci eu soudainement peur et commença a crié et s'enfuit. Ron réussit également a convaincre ses parents de laissé Harry Hermione et Sirina, venir chez lui pour le reste des vacances.

chapitre 3: Durant leur voyage a bord du Poudlard express, Harry fit la rencontre de Cho qui ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort de Cédric. Des détraqueurs essaie également de s'en prendre a Harry ou plutôt Sirina. Harry remarque que celle-ci porte un médaillon très spéciale. L'année commence au collège Poudlard.

chapitre 4: Harry aprend qu'il n'aura pas tous les même cours que ses amis. La saison de Quidditch commencera également plus tard que prévue. Pour le malheur de tous, Sirina est envoyé a SERPENTARD. Harry a du mal a y croire et se sent terriblement malheureux. Pendant qu'il s'en allait vers son cours de dcfm, il rencontre Cho et elle s'excuse pour les évènements du train.

chapitre 5: Ouf quel chapitre! j'ai bien aimé l'écrire celui la.. Premièrement Harry a sa première classe avec dcfm avec un professeur qui communique avec lui par la pensée car elle n'a pas de bouche! Dans la classe de divination, Trelawney attaque Sirina pour aucun raison et Dumbledore s'empresse bien de justifier cette acte qui mériterais la porte! Lorsqu'Harry voulu rendre visite a notre cher Hagrid combien fut sa surprise de trouver Hermione et celui-ci sans bouche, son univers bascula et des phénomène étrange se produis. Sa vaut la peine que tu relise la fin du chapitre;)

chapitre 6: Eh oui un petit rêve qui avait l'air trop réelle :) Suite au récit d'Harry, notre petit groupe fait une recherche sur la prophétie de la lune rouge. Il trouve un livre avec une égnime de cette prophétie et l'auteur s'appelle sépernel.t.Ginani. étrangement se nom de sorcier ne figure nul part!! Ni dans les dossiers du ministère, ni dans le registre de Poudlard. Mais qui est donc c'est étrange personnage et que signifie cette égnime!! tit rappel:

__

La lune rouge sortira et la nuit tombera

La musique retentira, toi qui pleureras

La voix se fera entendre, toi qui souffriras

Le seigneur reviendra, toi qui périras

Et commencera l'ère qui ne finira pas

chapitre 7: Bon se chapitre peut être très mélangeant pour plusieurs... Il y a un cours de botanique (l'acidote), Un cour de dcfm (communiquer par la pensée) un cours de soins aux créatures magique (doridon). Sirina et Malefoy font une petite d/couverte pas très détailé mais qui pourrais bien être capitale!! ^_^

chapitre 8: La tragédie total. énorme combat qui oppose une armée de serpent aux élèves de Poudlard....( Je passe les details..) Sirina est-elle morte ou vivante!?

****

chapitre 9 : Harry se réveil a L'infirmerie et découvre qu'il y a plusieurs morts et blessés dont Sirina… Malefoy vient redonné la bague à Sirina mais celle-ci se la fait volé.. mais qui est donc l'étrange personnage qui fait une incantation avec le sang de Sirie!!?

Platitude de chapitre plate à mort. 

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Harry prit de panique courut vers son lit, tira le voile et se coucha. Mme Pomfresh entra à toute vitesse dans la salle et se précipita vers le lit de Sirina. Elle y resta un moment avant de retourner à son bureau toute affolée. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh et put apercevoir quelques mouvements. Il tendit l'oreille afin de mieux comprendre se qui se tramait...

- Albus, elle est vivante! C'est impossible!

- Calme-toi pompom... si elle est vivante, c'est que c'est possible...

- Mais tu sais que ce ne l'est pas. Personne n'a jamais survécu à un tel assaut de poison!!

- Eh bien maintenant il y en a une.

Dumbledore sortit du bureau. Harry eu tout juste le temps de se cacher.

Il vit Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore se diriger vers le lit de Sirina. Harry qui ne comprenait toujours rien à toute cette agitation s'y dirigea également. Il vit une jeune fille tremblante assise sur le lit. Elle était très agitée fixant un point imaginaire et semblait pleurer car avec toute la noirceur Harry ne put distinguer clairement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Dumbledore entoura la jeune fille de ses bras. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- J'ai.. Peur... professeur...

- Tout va bien maintenant, tu es sortie d'affaire.

- Mais.. Où.. Où... est... Renifla la jeune fille

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il va bien.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot haut et fort. Puis tout à coup elle leva la tête et regarda droit en direction d'Harry. C'est la qu'il comprit. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés resplendissaient à la lueur des chandelles tandis que ses yeux verts brillaient aux milles éclats comme dans le rêve d'Harry. Sous l'émotion du moment, Harry ne put contenir toute la joie qu'il éprouvait. Il se leva et cria

- Sirie!!!

Deux grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il courait vers Sirina. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était Harry qui s'approchait d'elle, un sourire vint illuminer son visage

Dumbledore et Pomfresh adoptèrent plutôt un air paumé car il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Harry était réveillé. Harry serra Sirina le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ce moment de bonheur dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh les écarta en affirmant qu'il allait l'étouffer s'il continuait ainsi. 

- Je suis désolé Harry mais Sirina doit venir avec moi...

- Pourquoi?

Dumbledore lui fit signe de se taire et se dirigea, accompagné par Pomfresh et suivit de Sirina, vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Sirina le regarda tout en s'éloignant.

***

- Harry! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione. On a appris la bonne nouvelle!! Sirina est vivante!!!

Harry prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller puis mit ses lunettes.

- On l'a vu ce matin et elle est resplendissante!!! affirma Ron

- Où est elle? s'empressa de demander Harry

- Elle dort pour l'instant mais ce midi toi et elle vous pourrez sortir et recommencer les cours...

- Vraiment!? Ca c'est trop cool!

- Bonjour bonjour M. Potter

Harry se tourna en direction de la voix. C'était Mme Pomfresh.

- Je voit que vous allez vraiment bien, comme le dit Mademoiselle Granger, vous pourrez sortir dès cet après midi!

***

Il était 11h. Harry était debout près de sa table de nuit et regardait par la fenêtre. Un étrange sentiment de bonheur bouillonnait en lui mais se qui était encore plus étrange, un sentiment de culpabilité également. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel sentiment l'accaparait, mais il était présent et Harry ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité des élèves décédés le soir d'Halloween et il devait se l'avouer, il ne voulait pas le savoir non plus. Sirina vint s'assoir sur son lit tout en le contemplant. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si sérieux

- Harry ça va? Demanda t elle

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était dans une sorte de transe.

- Harry!? demanda t elle un peu plus fort

- Hein? Quoi? Oups excuse moi Sirie j't avais pas vue...

- Est ce que ça va??

- Oui oui mais j'ai vraiment hâte de sortir d'ici, je déteste cette infirmerie.

C'est alors que Mme Pomfresh arriva leur faisant signe de quitté en silence car certains élèves dormaient encore. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et croisa en chemin Malefoy.

- Sirina!?!

Il ne fit même pas attention à Harry.

- Allô Malefoy

- Tu n'es pas morte!?!

Malefoy était surexcité et semblait vouloir cacher sa joie. Il rougissait à vue d'oeil. Cela fit sourire Harry et c'est à se moment que l'évidence le frappa. Malefoy était il entrain de tombé amoureux de Sirina?? Si s'était le cas, Harry aurait un " rival " et cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout. 

- Apparemment oui... dit Sirina avec un air un peu vexé

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. C'est que..

Malefoy bégayait et une lueur de rage fit son apparition dans son regard. Harry semblait s'en amuser. Il n'avait jamais vue un tel spectacle. Malefoy, le mec le plus ''macho'' et le plus ''fier'' bégayait devant une fille. Lui, qui voulait se donner une image d'un homme fier avait raté son coup pour cette fois.

- C'est que tout le monde te croyait morte.

- Bah selon Mme Pomfresh c'est un vrai miracle....

Malefoy semblait très mal à l'aise et cherchait ses mots. Il finit par dire " on se revoit en cours " pour partir précipitamment.

- Il est vraiment trop bizarre se mec. Dit Sirina en riant. Elle ne semblait pas du tout comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

- Bah c'est Malefoy Sirie...

Elle lui fit un sourire.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, tout le monde se retournaient à leur passage et chuchotaient des mots incompréhensibles. Cela amusait Harry car il faut dire qu'il était habitué d'attirer l'attention. Quant à Sirina, elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Ils finirent par rejoindre chacun leur table respective.

- Harry! Tu vas bien??? demanda précipitamment Seamus

- Oui...

- On est heureux de te voir coupa Fred

- On a cru la fin du règne de Potter enchaîna George avec amusement.

- Ce n'est pas une blague à faire dit soudain Hermione.

Harry était content de retrouver ses amis et il jetta un coup d'oeil à Sirina. La moitié des serpentards, qui était du sexe féminin, lui jetaient des regards noirs. Seul Malefoy et un groupe de garçon lui faisait la conversation.

- Bon après midi M. Potter dit une voix dans son dos

- Bonjour professeur Rogue.

Je vois que vous vous en êtes bien tiré… Tant mieux. 

Et il parti.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rogue venait de " sympathiser " avec lui.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent après le déjeuner (dîner). Chacun des professeurs lui disaient combien il était heureux qu'il soit de retour parmi eux. Harry remarqua qu'il manquait quelque personne dans ses cours. Probablement des élèves qui n'avaient pas survécu. Il en ressenti une tristesse à l'idée que peut être un de ses amis aurait pu mourir. Un peu comme Sirina. La peine qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle ne survivrais pas.

Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi se torturer avec de telles idées. Sirina était bien vivante, ce qui faisait son bonheur. Mais cette journée qui avait passablement bien commencé se termina d'une manière très abrupte. Harry avait comme dernier cours : défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait très hâte de revoir Mme Von Grosberg et s'en pressa de la rejoindre dans sa classe sombre.

(Important a noter la conversation qui suit se passe par télépathie ;))

- Bonjour Harry!

- Bonjour Mme.

- Je suis vraiment contente de te voir!!!

Harry lui sourit. Il était persuadé que si elle avait eu une bouche elle aurait fait de même.

- Aujourd'hui, puisque tu maîtrise très bien la télépathie, nous allons entamer une nouvelle matière. Nous allons commencer à apprendre à contrer plusieurs monstres et ce pour le reste de l'année. Commençons d'abord par un pas trop compliqué.

- Mais professeur je crois pas que ce soit très nécessaire...

- Eh bien que crois-tu que je devrais t'enseigner???

- Euh comment empêcher certains sortilèges de m'atteindre...

- Tu sais Harry, j'avais déjà pensé à ça.. Mais tu sais déjà comment te défendre contre plusieurs d'entre eux.. Fait moi confiance ce que je t'enseignerai te servira beaucoup dans l'avenir...

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son professeur. Mais d'un côté tout ça ne lui servirait peut-être a rien...

- Bon alors Harry connais-tu cet créature???

Harry regarda l'animal qui était représenté sur la feuille que le professeur lui avait tendu.

- euh non...

- C'est un Doridon au dernier stade de son évolution... et bien entendu, non apprivoisé

- Quoi!?!

- Je suis au courant pour votre classe de soin au créatures magique.... mais vous êtes en train de les apprivoiser donc il n'y a aucun danger. Mais il peuvent être très, très dangereux Harry. 

Harry examina de plus près l'image de la bête ensanglantée. Elle avait d'énormes yeux teinté de rouge qui jetaient des regards tout et partout. Ses dents tranchantes donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus n'était ni sa fourrure verte ou bien ses oreilles pointues à moitié arrachées, mais plutôt les mains de la bête. Elle étaient longues et épaisses et parsemées de boutons répugnants qui laissaient échapper une sorte de glue. La bête rugit, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Il avait oublié que les images du royaume des sorciers pouvaient bouger. 

- Tu as vu ses mains, Harry? La glue qu'elles fabriquent est très nocive. C'est une sorte d'acide très puissant qui pourrait dissoudre le corps d'un humain avant même qui tu puisse dire " chocogrenouille ".

- Oui, mais, professeur, même si ont les apprivoise, est-ce qu'il produisent quand même cette glue?

- Oui, mais seulement quand ils se sentent en danger... Ils peuvent aussi t'attaquer avec leurs dents et leurs oreilles.

- Leurs oreilles!?!

Harry remarqua que Mme Von Grosberg semblait s'amuser.

- Tu es bien curieux Harry. C'est souvent une très grande qualité, mais ceci pourrait te mener à ta perte.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire située dans le fond de la classe. Qu'est qu'elle avait voulu dire par " mener à sa perte "? Pourquoi avait-elle lancé ceci en plein milieu du cours et ce pour aucune raison?

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le coussin situé devant Harry et reprit:

- Les oreilles du Doridon on la faculté de percevoir le moindre petits bruits et lorsqu'elles croient bon de s'en servir, elles répandent un ultrason que l'humain ne peut entendre. Le son peut te rendre sourd en 15 minutes... 

La cloche retentit, ce qui fit sursauter pour la deuxième fois Harry. Il prit ses livres, salua son professeur, et parti vers le dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires. Un fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour y rejoindre Ron et Hermione et bien entendu satisfaire son appétit.

***

Sirina était assise sur un des divans de la salle commune tout en lisant un livre. Elle semblait calme et reposé. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le divan opposé.

- Ca va? Demanda-t-il

Elle leva le nez de son livre et le regarda d'un regard " laisse moi tranquille " Malefoy parut hésitant un moment et il ignora le regard froid qu'elle lui avait lancé.

- Euh.. Faut que je te parle...

- Ca peut attendre a plus tard!?

- C'est vraiment important Sirina...

Elle lâcha un soupir et déposa son livre sur la petit table de salon. 

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai une question à te poser..

- Alors passe pas par quatre chemin Drago lui lança t-elle le sourire en coin.

- J'ai remarqué que tu m'évite sans cesse et à chaque fois que je veux te parler tu essaie de faire ton indépendante et tu m'ignore.

- Je parle pas au gens de ton espèce.

- De mon espèce? Et elle est quoi mon espèce?

- Tu es un serpentard, aussi cruel que tout les autres.

- J'te signal que tu en est une aussi

- Non c'est une erreur...

- Le Choipeaux ne fait jamais d'erreur.

- Euh…ben…Euh

- On dirait que tu a peur de moi...

- Non pas du tout j'ai peur de personne.

- Ah oui? Bizarre.. On a tous peur de quelque chose...

- Peut-être mais c'est sûrement pas de toi..

- Écoute depuis le début de l'année j'essaie juste d'être ton ami moi.

Sirina réfléchit pendant un instant. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'amitié qui lui portait. Elle se senti un peu coupable. Malgré tout se qu'Harry lui avait dit au sujet de Malefoy, il avait été très gentil avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le détester autant.

- je suis désolé Drago.. Tu as raison... elle soupira. Mais c'est que Harry m'avait mise...

- Potter!? Encore lui? Argh.

Malefoy rageait. Il comprit très vite que s'était la faute d'Harry si Sirina se méfiait autant de lui.

- Tu sais Malefoy, après tout ce que tu lui fait c'est normal que je me méfie de toi!

- Les serpentards ne sont pas amis avec les gryffondors.

- Pourtant je le suis!

- Tu es différente...

Sirina lui sourit.

- Sirina as-tu encore la bague que je t'ai donné a l'infirmerie..

- Quelle bague? Tu ne m'as rien donné!?

- Hein quoi? Je suis allé te porter la bague à l'infirmerie lorsque tu dormais!!!!

- Je ne l'avais pas a mon réveil..

- Quelqu'un la volé..

- Mais c'est quoi au juste cette bague??

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse car Malefoy était déjà parti en direction de son dortoir..

reviews je vous en pris ^^


End file.
